


Family Bonds

by LadyAsheofKirkwall



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Eventually everyone is happy, F/M, MCD tag relates to The Last Battle, Susan has some depressed thoughts, and others entering True Narnia, more tags to come with updates, that comes sooner rather than later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsheofKirkwall/pseuds/LadyAsheofKirkwall
Summary: After the death of three of the Pevensie siblings, and of those that still believed in Narnia, Susan Pevensie is left with her thoughts, wondering if she should have died with them. But when an accident brings her back to a place she had tried so hard to formerly forget, she is faced with not only a reunion of family, but a spark of something she had never dreamed to find. However, even in Paradise, things are not always as they should be...This is the story of Susan Pevensie and her family finding love, growing closer, and all those things that help bond a family together. This is beginning where The Last Battle left off.*This was the first fan-fiction I had EVER posted back in 2010 on Wattpad, and it honestly means a lot to me since I wrote it in a rough patch of my life. People wanted to see it edited, so here it is, years later, finally getting that treatment.*





	1. A Lonely Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I had someone on Wattpad ask me to cross-post this here, so I decided that wouldn't be so bad. I love this fic, with all its faults and flaws, and even though there are parts of it that I ask myself why I ever wrote that, I still figured I could share it here. So here's the first chapter of my fic, edited much from the first draft I had up on Wattpad but still true to the story. I'm still editing it, as I will probably never truly be satisfied with each aspect, but I don't want to lose the original feeling of the chapters, so I can't edit or add too much that would drastically change aspects of the story. 
> 
> Also, before anyone goes "Why is there a Lucy and Tumnus relationship??" I can explain. When I wrote this originally eight years ago, my friend was playing Lucy in a school production of TLTWATW and her crush was playing Mr. Tumnus so we had quite a few inside jokes about that fact. That's literally the only reason that relationship is in here, since a majority of this is full of jokes that were mostly meant for my friends to enjoy at the time (I never expected it to reach over 145k reads on Wattpad, especially since I had wrote it as a stress-relief piece to help get me through my first year of HS, much less that people would still talk to me about it eight years after originally being posted). Without that context, I don't ship Lucy and Tumnus AT ALL.

On a chilly spring day, twenty year-old Susan Pevensie sat staring out the window of her room into the grey skies which seemed as if they understood her mood completely. It was no wonder her shining blue eyes were unusually dull and her chestnut, waist length hair hung limp and lifeless. You see, for exactly one year to the date, Susan has been family-less. A train accident had taken her parents and three siblings from her, with no chance to say goodbye. But they weren't the only ones this girl had lost. All of those she considered friends were killed as well, such a Jill and Eustace and the dear old professor who had taken them in as children.

Susan sighed, angry at the world. She figured that if she had been with them, maybe she wouldn't have to be feeling this grief. Maybe...she could be with them.

Susan had tried to move on. She sold the home they had lived in, and instead rented from a kindly old lady named Sara. She had changed her look, became the Susan she was before all the concerned her was lipstick and invites and wanting to _feel_ something that had been taken from her. She had tried dating, and was in a relationship with a man named Philip. That had gone well and she was quite happy in the relationship, until she they had started to grow apart and she found out he was cheating on her.

But still, like clockwork, he showed up everyday between two and three in the afternoon, no matter what she told him to get him to stop.

When it had nearly reached three, Susan thought that for maybe one day the man would let her be. But no. He could not even let her grieve in peace.

"Susan! You have a visitor," Sara called up to her room. The elderly woman's voice rang out through the complex, meaning most everyone could hear this.

"Coming!" Susan replied, annoyed not at Sara but at Phillip. Finding out he was cheating on her caused her a lot of pain, and each time he showed up reminded her of that.

As Susan passed other tenets in the hallway, she couldn't help but notice the looks of pity upon their faces. And for a harsh, bitter moment, she was reminded of the significance of the day, a thing which she had forgotten when thinking of Philip.

"What now Philip?" Susan sighed as she shot a harsh look toward the young man as she met him in the entryway.

" I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, you know... the anniversary and stuff. It's been a whole year." Philip said awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands and running them through his sandy blond hair. At one point in her life, say six months ago when she met him, she may have found that adorable. Now, she knew it as a tell of when he really didn't want to be by her, or when he was lying.

"I know it's been a year, Philip. You don't have to remind me!" She snipped, trying hard not to lose her temper. He was, after all, trying to do something nice, as ill advised as it was. "Why don't you just go? If I need you, I'll head over to your flat."

"Fine then, if you want me to go I will. Just...bye," with that abruptly said, Philip left.

Susan scurried up to her third story room and sat down at the window seat overlooking the streets of London. She sighed, grabbing a pencil and starting a sketch of the building across the street to take her mind off of things. Yet, her mind drifted to those last hours she had been with her family. Susan started to cry as she thought of the last thing she had said to Lucy.

_"Grow up! Narnia is a childish game. You are seventeen, Lucy. Stop acting like a little girl."_

Just thinking of the look on her sister's face made her feel guilty, an awful feeling of overwhelming sadness coming over her. As she gazed out the window, she wondered, for only a fraction of a second, about taking a leap from this height. Would it be enough to end this torture?

She shook her head to clear these intrusive thoughts. She told herself she never would have done that, that it was only a thought that plagued as many other had these past months. Yet her eyes glanced back to the lock on the window one too many times for her to be sure of her own mind.

Luckily, she was interrupted by Sara bringing up a meal for her. She brought a light meal of bread and a bowl of chicken soup. Susan thanked her, and the graying lady nodded in acknowledgment.

As she ate, Susan thought she heard a gentle whisper telling her to do something. It was calming like the breeze on a hot day. The voice felt familiar, felt like home...

She tried to understand it, but for the life of her she couldn't. And as soon as that feeling had hit her, it was gone. She shrugged it off as a neighbor or one of the tenets, and had all but forgotten it as she set her bowl outside her door and prepared for bed.

As she slid into her pajamas, Susan did what she did every night for the past few months. She would close her eyes and try and remember more about that which had gotten in the way of her and her siblings. The one thing that had now caused her so much heartache. Narnia.

To her, the memories were painful. The thought that she could have ever tried to forget something that had meant so much to her, that she could lose faith in something once so important to her, seemed fairly ridiculous. For supposedly being so logical, she was such a fool.

She knew now, of course -as she always had- that it was all real. Cair Paravel, Aslan, Mr. Tumnus... every aspect of Narnia was as real as she. It was not some silly game. It was her life, her life which she had carelessly tossed aside like yesterday's trash, her doubt in it growing until she lost all belief she had. She had been foolish, had believed of herself that growing up meant growing to old for faith in the impossible and sticking to the practically of worldly items, which was incorrect. She could still wear makeup and believe. They did not cancel out each other as she once had thought, or as others had told her.

Her heart beat a bit quicker as she thought about the one thing she regretted trying to forget most. Well, more like one person, a man who had briefly held her heart in a way no one else had since.

Caspian.

She couldn't help but compare Philip to Caspian. Caspian had been so real, so perfect and while their time together had been short, she knew in her heart that she loved him, or at least could have grown to love him. Philip, while sweet, never looked at her like Caspian did. Philip never saw the woman beneath the looks, where Caspian had valued her intellect and had allowed her to lead in the relationship, to move at her own pace.

But, Caspian was married, having lived out his years with his wife and any children he had and therefore she had to move on. Eustace had mentioned this, and she had pretended not to care since she had tried to convince herself it was nothing but a game to her at the time. Deep down, however, it had stung more than she had been willing to admit. After finding out he had died, and had at least a son, she had pushed away from Narnia entirely, thinking that if she could pretend it was a game then it wouldn't hurt as much.

It had worked, temporarily.

Susan fell into a troubled sleep, her thoughts still on those she had lost, where her dreams were filled with creatures she knew, and persons that she didn't recognize. It was so chaotic, but yet relaxing. It felt familiar to her, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through one's veins as they raced their mare across the open fields of a festival, taking in the sights. She tossed and turned all night, yet slept better than she had thought she would.

In the morning, Susan greeted Sara and told her she would run errands that morning, if she needed her to grab anything. It was really just her excuse to take a walk and clear her head. Sara seemed to understand this, for she told Susan that she only needed a pitcher of milk.

Susan set off, stopping first at a small cafe where she had tea and a biscuit for breakfast. As she sat there, she heard the voice again. Her body grew warm and relaxed as the calming words washed over her. This time the voice was telling her to come home. She understood who the voice was now. It was Aslan, the great Lion himself. That was why she had been so soothed on a day she should have been traumatized. Aslan was still with her.

Susan nearly laughed with joy, feeling a heavy burden lifted off her heart. Aslan accepted her still, she was not too far gone to be saved!

As she gathered what supplies she needed in a quick grab as well as the milk for Sara, Susan noticed that Philip was standing just a little too close to a girl down the road named Annabelle. And she was literally a girl, barely sixteen if that. When he kissed her, Susan spoke up, feeling a surge of bold energy from her renewed soul.

"Philip, I knew you were cheating, but I didn't think you'd make it so obvious as to take the girl out where I frequent! And a young girl? You're twenty-four!"

As Susan turned away, she heard the girl ask, in complete shock, if Philip was really twenty-four. This gave Susan a slightly smug feeling since she knew Philip's reputation would be ruined, though deep down she wondered if there was something wrong with her for wanting him to suffer because of this. For as much as she did not care for him, she had not expected him to be so open in the fact he was seeing someone on the side and it stung, but was she too harsh? He had been kind to her, been a shoulder to cry on, and for a fraction of a second Susan felt herself wish she had not just done that.

After making it back to Sara's home and dropping off the milk as well as the few personal items she had picked up for herself, Susan decided that today would be a good day for her to visit the graves of her friends and family, as she could not bring herself to do it yesterday. The pain was too much then.

Letting Sara know she would be back late, Susan made the short walk down the block to catch a bus out to the edge of down where the cemetery was. After the quick bus ride, she hiked up to the hill where her parents and siblings were buried.

The first tombstone she stopped at was the shared one of her parents. How she missed them, even when they had not understood her pain, had not seen how she hurt and instead pushed her to be the pretty and superficial girl she had once wanted to be. They were the most caring people she had known, however, and they had only meant the best by it as they thought it was good for her, the daughter who had apparently been struggling with grades when she truly had just lost the motivation. Her father's laugh still rang in her ears, deep and loud when they could coax it from his usually stoic countenance. Her mother's smile was still clear in mind, gentle and joyful. She longed to tell them just once more how much she loved them, to feel her mother press a soft kiss to her forehead and her father's hand resting on her shoulder in calm reassurance.

Next, she moved to Peter. His over-protectiveness had been a pain at times, but what she wouldn't give to hear him give one of his long rants about her boyfriends, lecture on the idea of chivalry and honor. He was wise in a way that she knew if she had ever been in serious trouble, he would be the one she could turn to in an instant. He had not been as close to her as the other two, but when she had more adult problems, he was the one she had turned to.

Edmund's grave came after that. He was her favorite out of the siblings, if she had had to pick a favorite, beating Lucy by less than a hair. He had always understood her perfectly, sensing what was wither going wrong or right with her and knowing exactly how to match that. He knew when to cheer her up, or say something to quickly change the subject. He was a jokester as well, and she greatly missed that, loved seeing him be in joyful spirit after having once grown up too grave and serious under the weight of his past.

Lastly, she came to Lucy's grave. How awful she still felt when thinking of what she had said to her. Sweet, joyful Lucy was put through pain because of her own sister's unwillingness to believe. Lucy had never lost faith, had never once let her heart waiver. If there was one thing Susan wanted to change most of all, it was all the times she had been the reason a smile had left Lucy's lips and turned to a frown. 

She started crying harder than she had been, the salty tears stinging her eyes.

 _"Believe, child, and you will be forgiven."_  The voice from earlier quietly replayed in her head.

Aslan.

Somehow, she needed to get to Aslan.

She didn't realize that she had started running. She didn't realize she had made it back to the city on foot, passing the very bus that had dropped her off on its route. All she knew was that she heard Aslan forgive her, and she was overwhelmed with relief and the need to find a way back.

That is, of course, until a horn brought her back into reality just in time to see the vehicle coming at her. As the brakes squeaked, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She sent a prayer to Aslan, and then with a THUD everything went dark.


	2. What's Going On?

The youngest of the Pevensie siblings, Lucy, was sitting out on large boulder overlooking a clear stream. The breeze blew her copper brown hair, pushing it into her face. She had a smile stretching onto her lightly freckled cheeks, and her bright eyes glinted with a peaceful shine. While she appeared to be completely happy, Lucy was actually worried. For one whole year since the train accident that brought her and her family to the land they were in now, Lucy had to watch her sister grow more and more depressed. 

She had glimpsed more than once into the world she had once lived in, sneaking into the Howe when Aslan was gone so that she could see how Susan was doing. She was quite concerned when her sister would stare out her window with a pained look, seemingly in thought. Lucy didn't dare imagine what those dreadful thoughts would hold. 

Her sister, however, was not the only one feeling depressed. A young man with dark hair and eyes the color of chocolate was leaning on a small tree at the base of a hill, near a gate to a castle. Lucy shook her head sadly as she saw him sigh and walk off. She knew for a fact that he was also thinking of Susan. 

"Lucy?" A voice called. Lucy turned to see Tumnus, a faun with curly brown hair and his signature red scarf, standing a few feet away from her. He was youthful here in True Narnia, as youthful as she was. It had taken her a while to grow accustomed to it, though he had been able to easily strike up conversation with her as he had already known her as an adult once before. He trotted over and placed his hand on her shoulder, contact between them increasing in the past few months. Lucy blushed at this gesture, not knowing exactly why. Things between them had shifted slightly, and Lucy was unsure as to what this meant, if their friendship was growing stronger or if something else was blooming.  Anyway, the faun seemed not to notice this and continued with what he was going to ask her. "Do you think that there is anything at all we could do to try and cheer him up?"

"Only Aslan knows the answer to that," Lucy replied with sad smile. 

"Well, then. Why didn't I think of that! Oh Lucy you're a genius! We could ask Aslan to help him," The faun praised Lucy's comment that was not meant to be taken as that, but still worked.

Lucy giggled at his happiness. Giggled? Since when did she giggle? Lucy didn't know what was wrong with her today, what was wrong with her recently. Actions confused her, words made her mind muddle. Anyways, she got back on track and followed the faun to the Howe where the Great Lion spent his days when he was not at Cair Paravel or wandering Narnia.

"Susan you must come home," a voice whispered in a velvety tone as the two friends entered.

Aslan had his back to them, standing tall. He shook out his mane and turned around. 

"Greetings, Queen Lucy. Tumnus," The Lion nodded his head in greeting. "I know why you have come. King Caspian will not be able to be helped, at least until tomorrow. You see, his bond with Susan was greater than could be measured at the time of her departing from him. He longs for her nearly as much as she longs for him."

"You-you know Susan's thoughts?" Lucy asked, thinking that he could only tell the thoughts of those in this country. If he knew her thoughts... he knew those which she feared ever learning. She knew her sister had pined for Caspian, had wanted to stay to be with him before she treated the world of Narnia as one of make-believe. She too knew Caspian had been struck with love for her sister, if the telling portrait of Susan near his bed on the Dawn Treader had been anything to go off of. Yet, as far as she knew, he was still technically married... 

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen," Aslan used as a vague explanation, and for once Lucy was content to let it rest. She did not wish to push for answers to questions she should not be prying into anyways. 

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Lucy was determined to help in some way. If she could try to speak to Susan, try to tell her to come home... 

"We shall know within the hour," Aslan's voice was a low roar.

Tumuns cocked his head. "An hour?"

Aslan nodded. Lucy started to speak but Aslan cut off her question. "Gather the others first. I'll tell you when they arrive."

 Lucy and Tumnus swiftly left, Lucy going to Caspian and Tumnus going to Peter and Edmund. Lucy knew Caspian was likely in Cair Paravel, as he had left the gate she had last seen him by. She made her way into the castle, climbing stairs to reach the room in which they all normally gathered.

"Lucy?" Caspian asked as the girl approached. He had been lost in his own thoughts that Lucy's footsteps has startled him. The king looked oddly disheveled up close, as if he had not taken time to straighten out his clothing or fix his hair yet that day. 

Lucy smiled softly, wanting to reassure him that all was well. If he looked this troubled, she could not imagine what plagued his heart. Well, she did have some idea. "Aslan called for all of us."

Caspian sighed a bit. "Do you know what it's about?" He stood up from his chair in the sitting room of Cair Paravel. 

"Susan." Lucy said quietly.

Caspian grew still for a moment, then hopped out of his seat. He was out the door faster than Lucy could even turn around, footsteps echoing as he raced down the stairs. Around her, Caspian was much more open about his feeling towards Susan than he ever would be around Peter or Edmund, which is why he allowed himself to race off in hope. Lucy knew how he felt, and she feared it causing him and Susan only more pain since he was committed to another. 

Yet, she just chose to smile knowingly and followed the king out of the castle and up the hill toward the Howe instead of dwelling on that. 

Peter, Edmund, and Tumnus were already there and waiting when Caspian and Lucy arrived. 

"What's going on?" Peter asked in his authoritative voice. The eldest Pevensie still held on to the power he had been granted as king, and Lucy knew it took longer for him to relax when situations were unknown to him than the others took. 

Aslan chuckled. "Peace, dear one. It is pleasant news I bring."

Lucy squealed, and grabbed Tumnus's arm out of joy. "Yes!"

"So does this mean Susan has found Narnia again?" Caspian asked hopefully, while Lucy saw Edmund and Peter were still confused as to what was happening. Clearly, they had not questioned Tumnus as Caspian had questioned her. 

Aslan nodded, and Lucy saw the tension leave Caspian, joy blossoming on his face in a grin she had not seen in a very long time. 

"Susan's coming home?" Edmund asked, still confused.

"She's coming back!" Caspian exclaimed. Peter shot the man a questioning look that also served as a slight brotherly warning, and Lucy saw the quick shift in Caspian's mannerisms. "I mean, it is great to hear Queen Susan is returning."

"When?" Lucy asked giddily.

"Less than an hour," Aslan grinned.

"Our sister's coming home," Peter smiled widely, forgetting the harsh words he had spoken when she first rejected Narnia, the taunts of makeup and lipstick flying from him mind. "Well, come on you lot! Let's go get things ready for her!"

They left the Howe, and Aslan watched them fondly as they went off happily. 

"Susan," Caspian whispered once he thought Peter and everyone else to be out of earshot, though Lucy was not, "I can't wait to see you again, my queen."

Lucy looked back at him, knowing in her eyes. He had never gotten over her sister, and even though their time together was short, they were meant to be together. She could not wait to see her sister, and she could not wait to see how it would be when those two reunited, hoping deeply that Aslan would let them have that, even if Caspian was technically wed. 

Susan would be home soon! There was a joy in her heart, and the warmth of it filled her bones. 

Only an hour to go...

 

 


	3. Making Her Return

Susan blinked her eyes and slowly sat up. Her heart was racing, though she could not remember why. What had happened? Where was she? Her eyes grew less fuzzy and she could make out a few things. A clear stream, a castle in a distance, the faint song of nymphs humming in the air... all of these seemed familiar to her, yet she could not place them. The lulling song of the trees eased her into a comfort, a comfort which was so achingly familiar it felt like home. Then, it hit her. Narnia! She was back. But why her now? She was never supposed to return...

A pang of sadness hit her heart, realizing her siblings weren't with her here. Why should she get to return while they lay rotting in the ground, she who had forgotten this land by choice, who would have rather imagined it a game than a real event in her life? It was not fair to be in this land if her family, her family who loved and cherished it, could not be there with her. 

She stood up, sighing lightly. She should not dwell on it, not now that she had made her peace with the mistakes of her past. Instead, she began to look around, noting how different things looked. Everything seemed brighter, clearer, as if there was a veil on them before that had now been lifted so she could enjoy the truth of the beauty. It had been so long since she had been there, so long since she had felt this familiar ease, a peace in her heart that could only be brought on by Narnia. Their first trip had been extraordinary. The second one, aching with memories that now flew through her mind with much more ease than they could have caged away in England. 

Her mind wandered to a prince with dark hair and handsome eyes. She knew he was long gone, as Eustace had said that once to the group, but the peaceful spot in which she found herself sitting reminded her of the times they could afford to steal away from talk of war, to be young teenagers in love and at peace. Was it love she felt as a girl? Caspian... she knew he still meant a lot to her, though she thought herself good at hiding it. Susan smiled as thoughts of him filled her mind. For once, she wasn't bitter about it. She felt relieved, if nothing else.

She looked up from her daydream when she heard a noise in the distance. All the sudden she heard a roar.

"Aslan?" she questioned, heart racing once again. She looked around quickly to spot him. There were five figures walking towards her, along with Aslan. From the distance they were at, she felt as if she should be able to recognize them, yet for the life of her she could not place them. All of the sudden, one of the figures sprinted towards her.

"Susan!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Lucy!" Susan was shocked, the voice jarring her as she realized that she did in fact know the figure, that she could now tell it was Lucy. Her sister was here, with the veil that had seemed to be over everything also pulled back from her, but did that mean she was also...dead? Or had her siblings been called before they could actually die, leaving them clueless to their fate in England? "Am I dreaming?"

"I wish I could say you were," Lucy smiled softly, her voice light and happy though carrying a heavy tone under that joy. "But like the rest of us, you came here through death."

Death? Had she died? She could remember running, remember the sound of brakes squealing and then... nothing. Was that death? She felt chilled to the bone at the thought, but it had to be true. She could not be here otherwise, they could not be here, if not for the truth.

Susan pondered for a moment about what would be best to say, what word could summarize her feelings, but instead just spoke what first came to her mind, as silly as it sounded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. There were things that needed to be said, words that had to be shared of apology and the hurt she had caused. "Lucy, I need to apologize for everything and-"

"I forgave you long ago," Lucy hugged her sister tightly, and for a moment Susan had to hold back sobs. Her little sister, given back to her. Her little sister, forgiving her.

By the time the two sisters stopped hugging, three others had made it up to the top of the hill. They were watching the two, waiting to be noticed.

"Peter? Edmund!" exclaimed Susan as soon as she saw them. Her brothers, grinning at the sight of her. She could hardly believe the forgiveness that seemed to radiate in their eyes, the joy and utter relief she saw. They too looked like themselves but more, and it had to be that through death her eyes had been opened wider, letting her see them in a new ethereal light. She ran over to give them both a hug, clutching them to her.

"We missed you, Su." Peter whispered.

"It wasn't the same without you." Edmund added.

By this time, the tears were freely flowing down Susan's face as she was overwhelmed with emotion. Her heart was full, joy spilling over. She was home, home with her family!

"Mr. Tumnus! It's so nice to see you!" She exclaimed, catching sight of the faun. He was so youthful she would have not recognized him save for the scarf. Looking closely, she could see it was him, but at first glance he was almost a new being. "I've missed you all so much!"

The family and their most trusted friend conversed, with apologies and tears mixed in as they went on. Peter placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder as they all spoke, and Lucy kept herself connected to her sister by linking their hands. Edmund, too, made an effort to be as close to her as possible, as if he was fearful his sister would vanish before him. It felt like hours before they finally lulled into a peaceful quiet.

Susan was so overjoyed at seeing her family she forgot about the fifth figure that had been with them. That is, of course, until Lucy told her to go and say hello. Her sister had given her a smirk, a little grin that told Susan she was up to somehing, though what she did not know.

"But who is it?" Susan asked. She was trying to think of who could be here, who in Narnia would still wish to see her. She thought maybe... but no. It was likely not him. Perhaps an old friend from the days of their reign?

"Go find out," Lucy's voice held something Susan couldn't place, something that told her the person may be exactly who she least expected.

"Go on!" Lucy gave a little push, and even Edmund and Peter nodded for her to go and speak with the figure who was still waiting with Aslan.

Her thoughts of the impossible only increased as she took in the figure, which looked so very familiar her heart ached, and with a bubbling hope, she spoke softly. "Hello?"

The figure grinned, a wide and blinding grin that made Susan grin as well. "My Queen."

Caspian...

 


	4. Reunion

 

Susan could not believe that Caspian would come to greet her, would be one of the first people to welcome her home. He was married; surely his wife wanted him by her side. Still, with that grin on his face, she could feel the tug of her old desire, the flame of romance bubbling to ebb at her chest. It was either desire or guilt, mayhaps a mix of the two fierce emotions that flowed through her.

He looked older, as she was certain she likely did as well, though not much older than he had when she last saw him. There was still a youthful glint in his eyes, though she could see very soft lines around his lips from laughter, much as she had seen creases in her forehead in England from sorrow. His eyes shone pure chocolate brown, sparkling in the light of the sun and with emotion she could not pretend to guess. His skin had just a touch of a sun-kissed tan, looked unscathed and pristine with not a blemish on it. His hair was longer than she remembered as well, and a faint trace of stubble brushed across his cheeks. Seeing him after all these years felt somehow right, as if they had always been meant to meet again... But no, she could not let romance or old dreams sweep her away. He was a married man, and she was the queen who forgot her kingdom, who pushed it aside like one would push aside old news.

The two stood in a peaceful moment, just taking the other in after years apart. Susan did not know what to say, and likely Caspian felt similar to her. What could one say to the person that still meant the world to them but was now forbidden, was now in arms reach but no longer obtainable? It was Susan who moved first, pulling him into a hug that turned more embrace as she clung onto him, protocol and practicality gone the minute she felt herself move towards him. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she could not allow herself to cry for losing something that was never truly hers to hold onto.

She could feel Caspian tighten his hold on her as well, and for a moment she let herself accept the embrace, pretend this reunion was more joyous than she could allow herself to. It was just the two of them, just two souls who had finally reunited after being apart so long. Everyone else was drowned out in the overwhelming moment, everyone still important, yes, but drowned out by the emotion put into this single embrace.

"I've missed you." She breathed softly as the finally separated, looking into his eyes which spoke more than she would dare say.

"I've missed you as well, Susan." His voice warmed her, and she could feel her face flush against her will.

Seeing her flush, Susan watched as Caspian struggled with some inner choice, hand raising as if to brush her hair from her cheek before refraining. His eyes grew distant, and then he spoke again, voice sounding more pained, hurt, than she had imagined it would. "They say you forgot this... forgot all of us... how? How could you forget?"

The break of his voice, the doubt he raised in her was what she had expected as a reaction from those who knew her. Her siblings had not questioned her, yet here stood someone she was further removed from, a married man, sounding hurt over her betrayal to her own beliefs. Once again, tears threatened her eyes, but she remained composed. "I... I made myself think it all a game. I want to grow up, to move on from what I never imagined a possibility for myself again, to move on from that which I had left behind. I never truly forgot, but I chose to willfully deny the truth. But I have realized I was childish in my actions, petty and unforgiving of an action I perceived as a slight towards me when it was nothing I should have felt that ways towards."

The Seafaring King pondered her words and she could only watch as his face shifted with his thoughts. He allowed himself to really think on her reply for a few more moments before allowing a smile to creep onto his face. "I'm just thankful you've found your faith again. Narnia was not the same without you."

Susan smiled back at him, ready to respond, when she was reminded that others were also present by Aslan letting out a small sound before speaking.

"I would like to speak with the gentle queen, if I may interrupt." His words were soft, though Susan knew he was to rebuke her. He had done so to Edmund, and now it was she who had been the betrayer in a sense.

"Of course." Susan followed after the Great Lion, feeling Caspian's eyes on her the whole time.

"You, my dear child, have made quite an impression with your actions these past few years." Aslan paused, turning to her once they were far enough from any who could overhear them.

Susan hung her head, face flushing with shame. "I never meant-"

"It is not your fault, Susan. No, I will admit this mistake was mine. I thought you were ready to face your world; I did not realize what I could not see at the time and how this would leave you suffering."

"I-"

"I will not say your actions did not affect others, and for that the fault is yours, but you are forgiven, Susan. Now, I do believe there is someone who wishes to continue to speak with you." Aslan motioned his head, causing Susan to look back and see Caspian's eyes still on her even though her siblings and Tumnus had joined him. He looked away quickly after they locked eyes, and Susan couldn't help the short little breath of a laugh that she let out.

"Come, you can return now to the others." Aslan began walking towards her family. She followed after him, feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"What's done it done. There is no need to speak to Susan about what has been," Aslan said as Edmund made to talk, likely to ask about what had been said between his sister and the Lion.

Susan watched as Aslan turned to Lucy, and her younger sister seemed to understand whatever it was that was portrayed on his face, for she quickly grinned.

"Edmund, Peter? Will you join Tumnus and I in flower picking?"

Peter nodded, unsure as to why Lucy wanted them with her but knowing Aslan seemed to will it as well. "Come on you lot, let's go over by the creek."

Aslan dipped his head to Caspian and Susan after the others had started off. "I will speak with you again, but for now I am needed elsewhere."

That left Susan and Caspian yet again, just the two of them with things unsaid and feelings unshared, neither knowing what to say. So, instead of words, Caspian simply offered his arm to her and the two strolled in silence before coming to the castle gardens. The trees created a lovely batch of shade to sit beneath, so the two did that.

There were so many things Susan wanted to say, so many things that she needed to get out. She had to let him know her heart or else she would feel false. However, before she could speak, Caspian stood and with a troubled gaze blurted out "Susan, I need to tell you something. I have a son."


	5. No More Secrets

Susan sat quietly as Caspian explained. She had heard all of this before, from her sister and her cousin, yet it felt better to hear it from him. Something about it made it seem less cruel than she had imagined it be be as a young teen girl. When she had first heard of Caspian's marriage, it had crushed her. She had thought the man she had believed herself to love had turned on her, or had forgotten her in what felt like the blink of an eye. So she had decided to forget him. 

In fact, she could remember the day when she had decided to stop believing in Narnia and tell herself it was nothing but a game. It had started out as any other day...

_She and her parents had gone to pick Lucy and Edmund up from her cousins, the Scrubbs, and had just pulled into the driveway when Lucy's excited chatter told her that they had had another adventure, and that they should discuss it._ _Susan had grinned, and followed her sister up to the room in which she had_ _been_ _staying._

_"Susan! You won't believe it!" Lucy exclaimed as her sister helped her pack her things. "We went to Narnia! And guess what else? Caspian is still alive!"_

_"He is?" asked Susan feeling the blush go up her cheeks as she did every time she thought of Caspian._ _Was it a youthful crush, or something more she felt_ _towards_ _him? Perhaps she would never get the chance to sort out her emotions entirely, or perhaps she would someday._

_"He is! And he's getting married!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, happy for her friend. She had no idea what sort of feelings Susan still held for the dark-haired king, but she had figured her sister would see the logic behind it._

_Susan was shocked, to say the least. She thought... but no. I was a silly idea to think he might have felt as she did. In fact, it was silly to think of that world at all. She already could not go back, and now learned that there was nothing left there but a reminder of a love that could have been and a heartache that would last. From that moment on, she swore never to think of Narnia as anything but a game. Of course she heard about it often, when Edmund received letters from Eustace. It had been in one of those letters she learned of the death of the man she realized she had truly loved, and how his wife had given him a son. But, it was a game...just a game..._

She watched as Caspian seemed to try and emphasize to her as to why he needed to wed. It was something she as a queen knew, though back in England she had not thought of as often as she had when she herself was of marrying age in Narnia. He needed an heir, as it was expected his blood would be the bloodline of all great Narnia kings to come, much as it was expected of Susan in the Golden Age to try and find a husband, or her brother find himself a bride. She knew he was likely also lonely with her gone, and needed someone would could be a friend and understand his hurts, as he thought he could never see her again, much as she too had needed someone.

As he continued, he told her how his relationship with his wife had been little more than a sham, the two of them playing their roles well. He said he knew that his ex wife, Lilliandith, could tell he wasn't truly in love with her even when they had first wed, and he was very open about the fact that they actually separated when their son was only five, but kept up appearances as a couple to not have the Narnians wonder what had caused a separation, and to learn that the star-crossed relationship that the bards had made Susan and Caspian's relationship out to be was in fact the very thing preventing their king from moving on. No, it was best less knew so as to not have more ballads and poems composed about their fleeting romance. Only his most loyal advisers had known of the separation for that very fact, people who were also friends of her and her siblings. As he spoke of the day he and his wife had decided to separate, Susan saw Caspian get lost in his memory of that day. 

_"You still love her deeply." Lilliandith had said as she walked up behind him._

_He had been staring at the picture of Susan that was painted in a room of the castle, knowing that no painting could ever do her justice. "I do. And I_ _know you_ _do not_ _wish_ _to hear it, but I can't stop loving her and probably will not." He sighed, giving his queen a sad smile. "But, you already knew that... I really wish this would have worked for us. You are a dear friend, and perhaps we should have kept things that way. I am sorry for marrying you and causing you this sadness."_

_" It's alright." Lilliandith placed her hand lightly on one of his. "As you said, I have always known that you loved Susan and that our marriage was just for political ties. I married you to help us both, Caspain. However, I must tell you something..."_

_"Yes?" Caspian asked_ _quickly, concerned for her as she was his wife._

_"Well, I have wanted to rejoin my father for quite a while now. I... perhaps I never wanted to leave. Maybe it would be best if we went our separate ways." The young star's voice shook, and she placed a hand on her stomach from what Caspian believed to be nerves. "We could keep up appearances for a while, and then I could just disappear. I feel it would do us both good."_

_The king agreed. He called for Trumpkin and Drinian to be witnesses as he and Lilliandith signed the papers, and their marriage was secretly ended that day..._

"So Susan. I hope you understand. I never meant to hurt her, or you. I loved you more than anyone back then, and I still do." He smiled a small smile as he took one of her hands.

Susan's hear raced at hearing him say that to her. They had been young when they first met, perhaps younger than what many would assume an age to understand love, but the feeling had been there back then and still was held between them. 

"Caspian," She started, placing her other hand on his. "I love you too."

Caspian grinned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but Susan felt that she still needed to speak.

"I already knew about your marriage and your son before you shared this with me, as I had heard from my younger siblings and my cousin about your life. To be honest, the day I told myself that I needed to stop believing in Narnia was the day I found out you married someone else. Doubts had already crept into my mind about believing, and when I believed there was nothing left there for me, I foolishly turned away. I had thought... I had thought you didn't care about me, or had led me on in the time we had together, letting me fall deeply while you played with my heart. The thought of that crushed me more than being sent back to England."

"I never meant for that to happen! I feel terrible about that!" His eyes grew wide as he apologized, and Susan could see he felt guilt over something she did not blame him for. "I should have explained to Edmund what the situation was. I should have given him something to say to you from me, or told Lucy why I agreed to marry someone."

"It's alright, Caspian. I don't blame you for what happened, but I thought I should share it nonetheless, as it was a heavy burden on my heart since arriving here. Now there are no more secrets between us." With that said, Susan titled her head toward him and lightly pecked his cheek. When she pulled back, she could see joy shining in his eyes. "Is there anything else you like to catch up on?"

"Well, what has your life been like since I last saw you. Can you tell me what's been going on, so that I can learn about out time apart?" he asked, offering her a look she knew was meant to show his genuine interest in her life.

However, thinking back on that time was not the most pleasant of Susan's memories, and she shook her head. "Not much has happened in my life these past few years. I studied literature at a local college until I lost my motivation." Susan would have said that at the time she gave up her studies, it was hard for her to get out of her home, much less even tend to her needs. "I had my own apartment for a bit, and was living mostly off the money I inherited at... when I lost those I cared about. It was hard without my siblings." 

Caspian squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm sure it was."

"I...had thought about joining them, removing myself from the world." Susan looked away, embarrassed when the words came out as a whisper. "It was actually Philip, my ex boyfriend as of... wow, was it only this morning he and I broke up... anyways, it was he who kept me from harming myself."

"Oh Susan," Caspian's voice was quiet as he pulled her into a hug, "I cannot imagine what you went through."

The queen looked up at him with s tiny smile. "I feel much better being here with you."

Susan was glad that he could tell she wanted to change the subject, though she knew he would bring it up again when they had more time to speak on it. He let that go and smirked slightly, eyes playful though they still held concern over her earlier words. "So tell me about this boyfriend you had. Would I have approved?"

"Would I have approved of your wife?" Susan shot back, though she then gave him a sincere answer. "Philip, for all his faults and flaws, at least cared about me as a person. He understood what I needed at the time of the loss, though once I began to recover, he seemed to be uncertain as to what to do. He did cheat on me, then. But we had begun to grow apart- he had yet to realize that. Now, you're wife?"

Caspian gave her a small smile. "Lilliandith was a caring and kind-hearted woman. She loved the people of Narnia, loved our son, and that was what I needed in a queen when I loved another. She knew, of course, yet she still remained at my side for the sake of Narnia, and for that I admire her. I just hope that her heart had remained as pure and kind after we separated."

"She sounds like she was wonderful." Susan replied honestly, though a few seconds later a thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but tease him. "Oh, I get it." Susan's face broke into a smile. "You wanted someone who was  _gentle_."

"What? I didn't think of that, I swear!" he exclaimed, as the queen removed herself from his arms and headed towards the creek.

"What's wrong?" asked Caspian worriedly. He followed her toward the stream and stood beside her. At that moment Susan took the opportunity to splash him .

" Nothing!" she exclaimed, her tinkling laughter lighting up her face. She had been lost in thought, but saw this as a good way to deflect from that.

"Now it's war!" Caspian joined in her laughter, reaching down and scooping water in his hands.

The king and queen started a splash war. After each was thoroughly soaked, they laid down in the grass, staring at the sunset. Susan was humming. She was truly happy, the happiest she had been since that day at the Scrubbs, and she hoped her happiness would never end.

 


	6. Regrets No More

The stars shone softly, the pale glow filling the air and shining down on Caspian and Susan. The king and queen were laying in the long grass watching the star, their outfits still slightly damp from their splash war. Susan had taken hold of Caspian's hand, holding it loosely. 

In that moment, Susan couldn't stop the onset of emotions that filled her, shaking her to the core. She felt tears run down her cheeks, and she reached to brush them away only for for her to hear the grass shift, Caspian sitting up so he could look at her more clearly. 

"Are you alright?"

Susan shook her head but offered no words. It felt as if she were reliving every painful moment of her life in that single instance, all the hurt filling her when she should be feeling joy. The biggest thing that filled her was regret; all the things she did wrong, the things she misinterpreted or imagined, pooling into her thoughts. Why was this happening now?

The closest things she could compare the feeling to was that of an anxiety attack. Her breathing grew more labored, and the thoughts just kept pooling into her head. She barely felt Caspian pull her onto his lap and wipe her tears, and the words he said were lost to her. Was this a dream? The fear played through her mind and caused her heart to race. What if this was all in her head? What if she had not died but was in a hospital, and these emotions were her waking up? She had barely spent time with her siblings! This had all happened too fast...

"Susan." Caspian's voice held concern as it broke through, panic creeping into his tone. Susan knew that tone, felt it. "I'm going to help you stand up so you can breath easier, okay?"

Susan let herself be helped by Caspian, and he slowly walked with her back and forth as her breathing regulated and her mind cleared, feeling sharper and more focused. 

"I don't know that that was- I am so sorry." Susan apologized, though she knew she likely did not have to, nor was she expected to. One's emotions did sometimes get the best of them, after all, and this felt as if ti had had a purpose, a reason for bombarding her with bad in a moment of good.  

"It's okay," Caspian said softly. "I've seen a few people go through this when they arrive here. Yours was a bit delayed, so I had figured the time for it would pass."

Susan rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of the last few tears. "Then what was that?"

"Your mind was trying to sort out everything from your life and place it in your new life here. People who have suffered much tend to have a harsher reaction than those who lived a full and happy life. Some arrive in tears, where others it takes a few minutes for it to happen, and then only a tear or two is shed."

"Did my siblings go through it?"

"I do not know." Caspian replied. "If they did, I did not witness it."

"Did you?" Susan's voice was quiet. 

Caspian nodded slightly. "Not to the level you did. All I remember of it is feeling regret over so many things, and then a peace as that feeling drifted off."

"My head felt as though it would explode." Susan said quietly, lacing her hand with Caspian's once more as if to ground herself. "Regret was all I could feel as well, but the thing is, now I do not remember what I was regretful of."

"I wanted to forget many of my regrets, so it was a relief to me when my drifted off."

"Oh?" Susan replied, feeling much better than she had moments ago. 

Caspian nodded his head, though there was a silver of a look Susan could not fully place. "Well, there was still one that I held onto, one that was just a fleeting hope back then. But now..."

Susan felt her heart race slightly as she saw the look in his eyes. "And that was?"

"That I never got to marry the woman I love."

"And... would you still like to marry her?"

Caspian lent towards her, until their faces were inches apart. "Someday, yes. With the blessing of her family, of course, as well as Aslan."

"Of course." Susan breathed, their faces still close together. 

Tentatively, Caspian kissed her. It was brief and chaste, shorter than when they had kissed all that time ago, but it made Susan grin, and warmth spread through her with a comfort she had missed filling her.

A cough broke them apart, Lucy looking on with an embarrassed and also confused smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I figured you'd want to stop before Peter came back this w- Su, were you crying?"

"It's alright, Lucy." Susan broke apart from Caspian, realizing that it was very likely many people still assumed him a married man, her family included- as much as they still supported the happiness of the two of them. "The pain has passed, and I feel much more at ease now than I did a bit ago."

Lucy just looked at her sister for a moment, her gazing jumping to Caspian for a brief second before returning to her sister, and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. When you have a few moments, I'd really love to talk with you. But not now," Lucy added quickly, "as I have some plans of my own."  

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time to catch up." Susan grinned at her younger sister, who seemed so at-ease here. It was a joy to see Lucy so happy. She pulled Lucy in for a hug, reminding herself that she could now see her siblings again, could talk with them and embrace them as such. When they broke apart, Susan and Lucy shared a smile. 

Lucy waved as she left, and Susan watched as Lucy practically skipped off.  They had all the time in the world now, her and her siblings, and her mind was at ease as she realized she really was here to stay. 

Her eyes went back to Caspian, who was watching her with a look full of love. Susan simply smiled at him and took his hand as the two sat back down, letting the night pass in a peaceful moment of idle chatter. She was thankful, oh so thankful, to know that she could be at peace, could feel so much again when for months she had been numb, the dull grays of England only dulling her senses. Here, she was alive.

Here, she was at peace.


	7. Peter Thinks of Elizabeth Jane

Peter watched as his sister and Caspian spoke, sharing stories and idle words as those who fashioned themselves in love did. They were truly happy with the other, and he was glad to see his sister smile and glad that if it had to be a man to bring Susan back to herself, that it was Caspian and not some stranger the family did not know. Susan had not smiled much in England after their last trip to Narnia, and he had not realized how much she was truly hurting until now when he saw her old self shine through and her face lit up in happiness. There was a fear in his heart about Susan being hurt again, as Caspian had been married once and he did not know if the marriage carried over into this land. Yet he knew Aslan would understand the love shared between his sister and Caspian, and would hopefully understand that even if the relationship was adulterous due to Caspian's previous marriage, that it was still of pure intent. 

However, as he watched the two resting peacefully in the pale light of dawn, a pain filled his heart as he thought of the one woman had had grown to admire, and perhaps even love. The one regret he held onto here in True Narnia. She was in England and very much alive, and here he was, dead and in Narnia. The woman who never found his stories childish, or called him weak. His sister's best friend, and also the illegitimate daughter of the Professor, Elizabeth Jane was the most caring and wonderful girl he knew.

She had believed him and had been his only true friend, besides his family of course. She had never once thought him a liar when he spoke such wonderful tales of Narnia and his adventures. In fact, as he recalled, she had quite enjoyed them, as her father told her similar tales as well. Was she the last friend of Narnia in England now, the only one who had a faith in a land she had not seen just from his tales? 

He wondered how she was doing, how she was coping with the loss of her father, as well as the Pevensie family. She had most likely not heard of the loss of Susan yet, though he did not know how time was flowing between the worlds, and if she had, he prayed she be strong and push through her grief. Peter still could not imagine the anguish Susan had felt at losing them, and to imagine Elizabeth suffering such a thing pained him in a way he knew it logically should not. 

He sighed lightly, biting the inside of his lip. She was probably married for all he knew, happy and glowing with a baby in her arms and a husband to see to her every whim. She deserved nothing less than what would make her happy, deserved the world. It had been so long since he had seen her, only letters letting them know of how the other was doing for the past three years before his death, letters that grew less frequent as they both grew busier with their education and other demands that pulled their time. 

Sighing and deep in thought, Peter sat down on the grassy hill, and stayed there until the sun rose bright into the sky, his heart reflecting on his feelings. Things here were felt so strongly, so fully, that he felt as if he could imagine Elizabeth there with him, her hand in his and a smile across her face. Her brown hair would be blowing slightly in the breeze as a laugh bubbled from her lips, dark eyes shining playfully.  It was not the first time he had imagined such things, wanting companionship. 

His attention was taken from his imagined scene and brought back to what was going on around him by the sudden lack of chatter from from his sister and Caspian. Before now, he could always hear Susan and Caspian's voices echoing faintly, the words unclear but full of playful tones in a way that suggested they were happily catching up, a thing Susan and her siblings still needed more time to do. Now, however, no voices carried, and he had to make sure the two were still there, and still being proper, especially if Caspian's marriage was still considered valid.

With a sigh of relief, Peter noticed that Caspian had only whispered something to Susan, causing the quiet that caused him concern. His sister had grinned, and Peter was about to look away when he realized the two were now moving. Susan stood and walked towards a small flower patch and began to weave a crown of daffodils, a faint humming from her lips.  What he hadn't expected, however, was Caspian taking that moment to walk towards him. The other king seemed to be trying to contain some emotion that bubbled inside him, and Peter raised a brow when Caspian made his way to his side.

"Caspian," Peter acknowledged him with a nod of his head, taking note of the fact that Caspian glanced around quickly and rubbed his hand on his shirt as if he were worried his words or actions would be taken the wrong way. "What's going on?"

"Would there be a way we speak in private for a minute?" The dark-haired man asked, and Peter noted his words were fast, anxious almost.

"Of course," he replied, curious as to what this could be about. The two kings headed over towards a shaded area farther from where the rest of their friends and family were.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter, suddenly concerned that perhaps Susan had shared something about her time in England with Caspian that would cause the man to look so anxious.

"Nothing's wrong," Caspian replied quickly, though from the way he was fidgeting, Peter knew something was amiss. "I promise, your sister is well." 

"Then what is it?" He crossed his arms, growing impatient with his friend's lack of an answer.

"Well, I know it's usually customary to ask the father, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"That what's okay with me?" asked Peter, who was starting to feel a little weird, as he had begun to realize just what this was about. He could tell Caspian was uncomfortable, and knowing what he wanted, could understand why. 

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you ifiaskedSusantobemywife." he said, rushing the last words together.

"What was that? I didn't catch the last part. " Peter meant it as a jest, but it in his nervousness it seemed Caspian couldn't tell that and blurted it out again.

"I said I wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I asked Susan to be my wife." Caspian said, looking quite embarrassed. "I told her I wanted to have the blessing of her family, and of Aslan, before I proposed." 

Peter stood there, acting quite shocked. While he had figured out what Caspian had wanted to ask him, it did not hurt to act surprised at the man's words. He almost said no, simply because as of late he and Caspian had been on odd terms over the fact they shared the title of High King now-as Aslan had made Caspian High King when the Pevensies were told they were not to return- and neither of them ever wanted to step down when they disagreed upon a topic that would fall to the High King to settle, but then he looked over at Susan. As he had noticed before, it was the happiest he had seen her since she went to America with their parents.

Caspian looked more nervous as the seconds of Peter's silence continued, a look which Peter had not thought possible. Perhaps the man took his silence for disapproval, or even a complete rejection of his permission? Was letting him have to wait for a response being too petty towards a man who he really should be working to respect more equally?

Peter noticed that Caspian's glance had shifted, and with it his mood, when he gazed towards Susan. It was clear to Peter then that Caspian truly loved his sister, had loved her back in their time restoring Caspian to his throne, and loved her still to this day. It was a quick proposal if Caspian were to ask, as Susan had just returned here to Narnia, their true home, but if it would make his sister keep smiling, Peter would do just about anything.

"Caspian," he spoke, drawing Caspian's attention from Susan. "While we don't always see eye-to-eye on everything, you have a good heart, and you make my sister happy. Therefore, you have my blessing in asking my sister to marry you, so long as you are officially not wed to your former wife. Welcome to the family, though for a long time we have already considered you as such." He managed to give Caspian a smile, though he was also hoping he would not regret this later, as he did not want to see his sister's joy ruined by Caspian slipping up somehow.

Caspian sighed in relief, visibly relaxing and grinning widely. " Thank you, Peter. I promise you, Susan will be happy in this marriage, as she herself told me she wants to see it happen. I swear to you, if she did not, I would not seek you out for a blessing. And as for my former marriage, you do not have to fear. Lilliandith and I have been officially separated since our son was young."

Peter reached out to shake Caspian's hand. "Then I thank you for seeking me out at Susan's behest before you proposed."

"I swear, Peter, everything will be on her terms." Caspian shook his hand, and Peter saw the sincerity in his gaze. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to speak to Aslan."

"Of course." Peter dipped his head in dismissal, and watched as Caspian headed towards Cair Paravel, where Aslan tended to stay when he was easy to find.

He was happy for his sister, happy that she had found happiness with a man Peter knew would treat her with respect and view her as his equal. While he and Caspian may not have always seen eye-to-eye on other topics, he was glad to see how readily his future brother-in-law agreed with the fact that this should all be at Susan's pace, with her leading the relationship how she wished it to go. 

That nagging pain in his heart returned, however, and his joy for his sister began to fade as his thoughts wandered to the girl who had stolen his heart in England. Briefly, he wondered if he and Elizabeth Jane could have had that same love and happiness, though his mind told him that would be near impossible now, with her still so far away and likely living a fulfilling life. By the mane, why did all those around him have to be in love and his thoughts of Elizabeth plague him so?  He noticed that even Lucy looked in love as she was strolling near the water and talking with Mr. Tumnus.

Wait a minute! Lucy in love with Mr. Tumnus? Those were thoughts Peter never thought he'd have. He shook his head. That couldn't possibly be right. 

After all, he was just missing Elizabeth Jane and had to be imagining things.

Right?

Then again... they had been getting closer over all this time...

No, it couldn't be.

Or could it?

Tired of dwelling on that idea, Peter instead let his thoughts creep back to Elizabeth so he could pass the time pretending not to feel quite so alone. 

* * *

A young woman hurried to the commotion as those around her fought to get away from it. The children outside the building were screaming, eyes wet with tears and covered with dust from the rubble as they called out for their friends. The only thing she could think of doing was running inside the ruined building to get those children still trapped to safety. She grabbed the nearest student and pulled them out of the building, the boy clutching his bloodied arm. Once he was with a medical staff member, she went back in to make sure the younger students were all out. She checked each classroom, calling out and waiting for responses before moving onto the next one. In the fifth grade room a girl was screaming. A board had fallen in front of the room and she was trapped inside, her face bleeding. The young woman moved the board and the student ran out. What's wrong with this world that someone would just drop a bomb on a school? She went rushing out of the room. Then she heard the sound of stone crumbling. The young woman only had a few seconds to run before the roof collapsed in on her, a terrible pain shooting through her body from the weight of the collapsed building. And in those final moments, she let herself think of everyone she had lost, accepting the fact she would likely be seeing them soon. The pain grew, and a sticky puddle of blood pooled around her. 

Then, it all went black. 


	8. Unrequited?

"Lucy, what do you want to do now?" Tumnus turned to her, and the queen blinked, drawn out of her thoughts.

Lucy had been thinking of the time they had spent together, joining him after she had caught her sister kissing Caspian, a man who was still married as far as she knew. Yes, she was happy for them to be together, but even she knew that if he was a married man, they would just have to work through what this was, figure out how the love-for Lucy knew it was love that connected them, could see it in their eyes- would work in a relationship that could never be romantic. She really had not meant to interrupt them, but it had been a necessary precaution even as the one who supported them the most.

She had not told Tumnus of the indiscretion of her sister and Caspian, of course, though it felt wrong to keep it from him. She told him everything, spilling secrets and concerns, joys and sadness, and he too shared information. The funniest bit he shared was that while he had been nearly a century old when they first met, he would still have been viewed by his people as being quite young. It was funny, yet at the same time Lucy could now imagine living for years and yet being viewed as young-had she not experienced the same in returning after the Golden Age? Instead of telling him about Susan and Caspian, she had instead told him how excited she was to finally see her sister again, to see Susan smile and act like her usual self.

This past year they had together had only drawn her and the faun closer, and Lucy now thought perhaps she had been missing the signs that their relationship had been developing into something more. They were now the same age in all senses and they had allowed their relationship to progress naturally, stemming from a mutual trust. But that was not something she would let herself dwell on, not something she could let herself think on. 

"Lets go play with the dogs. They always have so much to say, and I'd love to hear what news they have to share." Lucy replied with an ease that surprised herself, given where her thoughts had wandered. 

Glancing at her reflection briefly in a surface that shone along their way, Lucy smiled. For so long she had struggled to see herself as being beautiful, especially when compared to her sister, that whenever she realized she was actually pretty it still brought a smile to her face. She might not have had the chest, hips, and thinness of her sister that so many men seemed drawn to but she had beauty in her face, in a happy smile and merry eyes. Catching herself falling behind Tumnus, Lucy drew her gaze from the reflective surface and continued after him, increasing her speed to be at his side.  

"Queen Lucy! It's Queen Lucy!" A beagle named Rose barked out, eyes wide and joyful. A bunch of dogs appeared then, all surrounding their queen. 

Lucy grinned, giving those who liked to have their head's scratched or backs petted attention. Those who preferred just to speak, she gave just smiles. 

"Do you have any news of interest?" Lucy asked, and Rose's tail began to wag.

"They say Aslan brought your sister back here. Is it true, Queen Lucy? Has the gentle queen been brought home?"

Lucy grinned at the dog's hopeful enthusiasm. "Yes, Rose, my sister has returned."

The dog let out a joyful howl, the sound being picked up by others and carrying across the land. It filled Lucy with joy to know how happy the Narnians were at the return of their queen.

They chatted briefly before the dogs set off to spread the word of the queen's arrival. 

"Did you want to swim?" Lucy asked Tumnus as they neared the stream, her brother Peter coming into sight across the bank. 

Tumnus smiled at her. "If you would, then so would I."

Lucy felt her face flush but she tried to push it from her mind, tried to not dwell on it.  As she began to take of the cloak of her gown, Lucy's attention was drawn to her brother and Caspian, who had started to speak. She watched Peter's brow raise before the two of them walked off, likely trying to find somewhere more private to speak. Perhaps business for the High King had arisen, or perhaps, and Lucy dreaded the idea, something was amiss with Susan. 

"I wonder what they are talking about," she pondered out loud, and as she tunred towards him she noticed Tumnus turned from gazing at her to catch a glimpse of Peter and Caspian leaving. 

"I have no idea. Could your sister have said something that caused him worry? Caspian looked rather nervous."

"I don't think so," Lucy said, "but then again, there is little I know of what happened to Susan after our deaths. It could be that."

However, Lucy soon spotted her sister weaving flower crowns and humming contentedly just a ways off, so that seemed less likely to her. Perhaps it had something to do with the kiss Susan and Caspian shared, though she doubted Caspian would admit to Peter that he took such an action with Susan while still wed. 

The image of Susan and Caspian kissing so briefly caused Lucy's imagination to run wild for a moment, imagine things she knew she really shouldn't, as she did not think her feels reciprocated. No, she could not dwell on that. Instead, she tied up her dress so it would not ruin as she waded in the cool water. The slight chill to the water brought a grin to her face that caused her spin, the cool water splashing around her, and from the corner of her eyes she saw Tumnus draw in a breath. 

Her heart raced at this, but she shook it. No, she could not think that way. It was her imagination, after all. Still, as he laughed when the splashes of water landed in his curly hair, Lucy couldn't help but hope. 

She looked over at him and caught him looking at her. He looked down, obviously at her catching him looking at her, and she felt herself blush a pale pink, which she could luckily blame on the chill of the water. Why was she being such a silly girl now? Why could she not force her thoughts to focus solely on friendship? She'd blame Susan if not for the fear that it might jinx Susan's blooming potential relationship with the man she had loved from afar for far too long. 

She shouldn't let herself get caught up in such thoughts, yet she found herself in a peaceful silence that only fostered such ideas, especially when Tumnus steadied her after her spinning, worried she would grow dizzy. Another touch between them that Lucy could not justify as just being friendly, though she did not know if it was more than that or just her mind telling her it was. She would have dared to speak in that moment, Tumnus's hand still rested on the small of her back from steadying her, lingering slightly, but the moment was broken when a voice chimed in, thoroughly startling Lucy. 

"What's up, Lu?"

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling Tumnus's hand leave her back. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry," Edmund raised his hands defensively, and Lucy could only roll her eyes at her brother's sheepish and apologetic facade, "I just wanted to know if you two knew what Peter and Caspian were talking about earlier. I saw Caspian heading off towards Cair Paravel afterwards, so naturally my curiosity got the best of me and I had to see if anyone knew."

"Sorry, but I have no idea," Lucy replied. "All I know is that Caspian looked downright nervous for a while."

"I think I may now have a hunch." Tumnus spoke, and Lucy titled her head as she turned towards him. What had he thought of, and was it something her mind had pondered too?

"Well?" asked Edmund, "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's about a proposal."Tumnus's gaze darted to Lucy for a second. "Why else would he look so nervous? Isn't it customary in human tradition to have the blessing of the family of the bride before asking her to marry you?"

Lucy shook her head. "In some cases, but that tradition tends to be seen as outdated by many since marriage when this started was more about an exchange, with a woman having less rights than her father and husband, thus needing the father's blessing to wed. Though, if it does mean something to the couple due to other circumstances in their relationship, or that the bride wants to know her family accepts the man she loves, that can be something that is still used."

"Would you not want that?" The question was innocent enough, especially after the way she had just spoken against the tradition, but it still made her heart skip a beat. 

"No. I'd rather be content to be surprised by someone who knows that my family accepts them already."

Edmund coughed, drawing the conversation away from Lucy's ideal proposal. "You two are missing the most important aspect of why it couldn't be a proposal. Caspian married Lilliandith, and as far as I am aware, they are still wed."

"I really am not sure of that." Tumnus spoke. "I have not seen Caspian spend a moment with the woman since he arrived in True Narnia. I have seen him with his son, but never her."

"But wouldn't we know if they were separated?" Lucy asked. Caspian was a close friend and surely he would have told them that much. If they were separated, however, then Lucy sincerely hoped her sister and Caspian would get married. They deserved that happiness. 

"Tumnus, you might be right." Edmund said. "But I still think that's something he would have shared with us."

"Perhaps, or perhaps he never thought it crucial to share because the one woman he would marry was out of his hands until very recently." Tumnus glanced back to where Susan was sitting, drawing Lucy and Edmund's gaze to her as well. They all still had so much to talk about, so many things to share, but they had just allowed Susan and Caspian the time she had been back to be together. Perhaps soon they could catch up, and Susan could answer many of the pressing issues about her and Caspian. 

Edmund started to walk off, waving to them. "I'll speak with Susan on it. She might know something. If not, well, perhaps I'll see what I can pry from Peter."

Lucy shook her head as her brother walked off. However, her gaze was soon back on the curly-haired faun at her side. 

"I should be heading out to see the Beavers." Tumnus told her quietly, shifting his stance slightly. "I promised them I would pay them a visit."

"Alright." Lucy smiled at him, though her smile relaxed slightly as he did not move from where he stood. 

"Lucy, I-" He started and her heart raced with hope, though he quickly cut himself off. "I... I'll see you soon."

"Oh." Lucy's heart dropped, though she quickly pulled a grin onto her face. "Of course. I'll see you soon as well. Tell the Beavers I say hi, and that they should come see Susan. I know she'd be glad to see some familiar faces."

Tumnus smiled softly at her. "I'll let them know."

Back turned to her and walking off, Lucy knew the best thing to do would be to just let him walk off without saying anything that was on her mind. She was just overthinking things, letting her mind play tricks on her and build up her hopes. They were friends, and that was really all they needed to be. The feelings welling up in her could be held at bay, ignored until they withered. It was not healthy to want something so badly yet believe it unrequited. 

She really was going to let him walk away, and push her feelings down deeply into her heart, but she couldn't. Something inside her instead made her reach out and catch his arm, made her gaze lock with his, and made her say "I think I might love you."


	9. Speaking With the Lion

 

Propriety be damned, Caspian nearly sprinted to see Aslan the minute he knew Peter accepted him into the family and knew that their relationship was all to be on Susan's terms. Caspian held no ill-will against Peter, though he knew the magnificent king still was begrudgingly sharing the title of High King with him, and he was thankful that Peter seemed willing enough to accept him into their family regardless of the minor personal issue. He had not expected to Peter to say they were family already, and the thought brought him happiness he had not thought it would. 

The only one he stilled needed to speak with was Aslan. He was uncertain of the wedding customs here in True Narnia-was unsure if marriage was truly an obtainable goal- but he needed to know, needed to at least try if it meant he could be with Susan. The Great Lion seemed to know they held feelings for each other, and he seemed to support the relationship, if his allowing them all this time to themselves was any indication. 

As he started in into the courtyard of Cair Paravel, he noticed a lady around Susan's age talking to Aslan and the one that Peter, Edmund, and Lucy called professor, man by the name of Digory Kirke. The professor seemed almost as shocked to see this lady as the lady did to see him. However, after a quick exchange of words between Aslan and the man, the professor soon led the girl to a room in the castle, and Caspian could tell the girl was having her moment of her brain trying to piece together everything, though hers was not nearly as bad as his had been, and nowhere near the level of Susan's.

The seafaring king wondered if he should wait a moment before making his entrance, so as not to seem as if he had been observing whatever that had been between Digory and the unknown woman.

"Caspian, you do know that I know you're there, right?" Aslan's slightly chuckling voice startled Caspian out of his thoughts. He walked quickly across the courtyard and gave the Lion a grin, about to speak when Aslan began to talk, motioning for Caspian to walk beside him.

"It is good to see you smile again, Caspian. Sadness does not become you, and you knew a great too much of it in life to dwell on it here. I am glad to see you have found your happiness in Susan." Aslan paused, and turned his head towards the King, who had stopped mid-step.  "I do also know why you are here. Your intention to wed Susan is obtainable, and I do greatly encourage it and offer my blessing. There are some differences between this world and the customs you knew, however, that you must be aware of. Here, rings are not worn as they serve to be a reminder as to how humans first came to Narnia. While this tradition used to be well-known during the Golden Age and is something the Pevensie's would be familiar with, it was lost when Telmar invaded and thus I am sure you have not heard of the custom. Instead, you will present her with a necklace at the engagement, and add a charm to it on the day of your wedding. You yourself will be given a token by her, something symbolic to you both."

Caspian nodded, face still filled with a grin. He could marry Susan, and her even had the support of Aslan himself!

"Secondly," Aslan continued, 'if you marry someone while in my country you may never divorce them, for here you are making a promise of souls and not just bodies of the flesh. As a man once wed and divorced, I know you will have a greater understanding of the true purpose of this rule, as the ties that severed you with your wife were of the flesh, bodily desire pulling you apart as you and your soul longed for Susan."

"Of course I understand," Caspian said quickly. "I would never in my most wild of dreams willingly leave Susan or be with someone besides her."

"I know, Dear One." Aslan gave him a grin. "Cherish her, Caspian. The Gentle Queen has suffered much, and she deserves to find some peace. I know your marriage will give her just that." 

"Thank you for your blessing, Aslan. I swear, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is happy." Caspian began to leave, thinking that the end of the conversation, when Aslan spoke again. 

"A favor, if I may ask it. Would you please fetch Susan and bring her here? I must speak with her."

"I will see to it." Caspian nodded, glad that everything was happening as he wished it to. 

Setting out, Caspian let himself laugh with joy. It had been years of desiring her and believing he would never see her, and now she was here and loved him as he loved her. He only wished now that he had never wed, so that the world knew he was only ever Susan's fully. Not that he regretted the things that came from the marriage, such as his son, but more that he feared those who did not know him well would see him wedding Susan as simply a step up from his ex wife, and not for the actual love he held for her, had always held for her. 

He heard Susan's humming before he saw her, the gentle queen still weaving flower crowns when she came into view. One of yellow daffodils and daisies rested on her head, and the one she wove now was of daffodils and small red flowers Caspian did not know the name of. 

"What tune is that?" He asked quietly, and Susan jumped slightly before relaxing. 

She gave him a small, scolding look for startling her before grinning and standing up, placing the crown she had been working on atop his head. Caspian smiled, adjusting the crown so it would stay on, glad of Susan's gift. "I've just been humming old songs from when we used to hold dances at court."

"It was a lovely tune, near as lovely as you." Caspian smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it so it rested better under her crown of flowers. "And you, my lovely queen, have been asked by Aslan to meet with him. He would like to see you as soon as you can, and I am to escort you there."

"Then I suppose I had best not keep him waiting." Susan placed a quick kiss on Caspian's cheek before taking him arm, the two idly talking as they walked. A few Narnians who had yet to hear of the Gentle Queen's return audibly gasped at the sight of Susan, with excited and joyful whispers reaching the ears of both Susan and Caspian. 

Susan grinned and waved to the Narnians, who grinned and waved back, and in that moment Caspian could feel the love of her people mixed with his love of her. Narnia had truly needed its Gentle Queen, and Caspian was overjoyed at the way the people readily accepted her. 

"I've missed this," Susan whispered as those who had saw her rushed to tell others. "Seeing the happiness in the eyes of those who are genuinely pleased to see me."

Caspian replied easily. "All who know you look upon you with joy."

Susan smiled at that, and the two made the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence. Entering the courtyard, Aslan was waiting. He dipped his head, and motioned for them to follow. Caspian heard an unfamiliar voice as they neared a room, and he felt Susan shift. A quick glance told him her eyes were wide with surprise. 

"...the girl, I can only hope, got out before the roof collapsed. Myself, however, well..."

Susan opened the door, her face breaking into a grin. "Lizzy, is it really you? What are you doing here?"

Caspian watched as the unknown woman spun away from Digory Kirke and towards the door and looked just as shocked as Susan. "Susan? But you're... and I'm... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The girls started chatting, and Caspian stood back with amused eyes, happy to see Susan so animatedly chatting with someone it was clear she knew. It would seem the girl was the daughter of Digory Kirke, and a friend of Narnia from that. 

Caspian could tell the women would have continued speaking longer if the Professor had not sneezed, reminding the two they were not alone. 

"Oh, hello you. Should I know you?" Elizabeth Jane asked, her eyes resting on Caspian. 

Caspian would have spoke, but Susan spoke for him. "Elizabeth, this is Caspian. Caspian, this is my dear friend Elizabeth Jane Kirke, who I knew from Enlgand."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Caspian smiled at the woman. "Any friend of Queen Susan is a friend of mine."

"Queen? What?" Elizabeth glanced back to Susan. "I know Peter said you were royalty here, but you're  _actually_  royalty aren't you?"

Susan laughed, and Caspian resisted the urge he had in that moment to kiss her, the sound filling him with joy. "Yes, my siblings and I are royalty here. As is Caspian. He and Peter share the title of High King, Edmund is just King-" At this, Caspian let out a little laugh at her word play, "and Lucy and I are both queens, though some differentiate between us by referring to me as the High Queen."

"It wasn't just him putting on airs then? And to think I thought it could be an exaggeration. Wait... if you're here, and my father is here... is Peter here?" 

"Peter? Of course he is. He's likely still out on the palace grounds, if you'd like to speak with him."

At that moment, Aslan interrupted. "Unfortunately, Elizabeth, you cannot leave this palace for a while yet, and until more time has passed, no one else can know you are here. If it becomes known, we may have trouble seeing as you are not one of the known friends of Narnia." The Great Lion looked towards Susan and Caspian. "I trust I can rely on your silence on this?"

"I promise that I will not tell anyone," said Susan.

"You know I will remain silent on this." Caspian also chimed in. "But, if it is alright with you, Susan, I will leave now so you two may catch up."

"Of course," Susan pressed a kiss to his cheek, and from the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth Jane's eyes widen. "I'll see you later."

"Until then." Caspian gave her a soft grin, and left the room as the chatter of the two women resumed. 

Now, he had the perfect opportunity to find Susan a necklace. And, he had the perfect friend to seek out to help him with the task... 


	10. The Big Question

After leaving Susan speaking with the girl she seemed to know quite well, Caspian set off to speak with an old friend. This dear little friend knew his way around jewelry, could craft things rather quickly, and he also knew of the fact Caspian was unwed.

Yes, he would seek out Trumpkin to see if the dwarf could help him create a necklace befitting the Narnian Queen of Old. It had to be perfect, something befitting her and holding meaning that was clear in the symbol he chose. From his time with her, he knew that she tended to favor daffodils as a motif, but that would not do, not when there was so much more he needed to say with this piece. 

His face spread into a grin as he was once again brought joy at the fact Susan really was here in True Narnia. He was sure that word had begun to spread of her arrival, and if not then he would share the news himself. All of Narnia loved Susan, as she radiated kindness, and they had all mourned her loss. Now, the people could celebrate, be joyful in her return and see balance restored to the Narnia throne. 

It did not take him long to reach his old friend's house, and he was greeted with a gruff hello when he came through the door.

"What brings you here to visit?" The dwarf raised a brow, setting down the tools he was using to examine a gemstone. 

Caspian gave his old friend a smile. "I'm sure you've heard the news about an old friend of yours?"

"What news? What friend?" Trumpkin gave a wry grin. "You know I have few of those."

"A dear friend," Caspian spoke, "has returned to Narnia."

"By the horn, Queen Susan is back?" Trumpkin grinned. "I always knew she'd return to us."

"I'm marrying her, Trumpkin." Caspian spoke suddenly. "Or, at least I want to. I need to propose first." The king filled his friend in on all that had taken place since Susan had returned, omitting things that were too personal to share. In the end, he gave Trumpkin a smile. "I knew of only one person who could help me pick out the perfect necklace for her, and so I've come to you for your assistance."

The dwarf grinned. "I am glad to hear it, old friend. It's about time you two got a chance together. If I had to see you mooning over her for another moment while she was gone, I would have gotten ill."

"I was not mooning over her." Caspian crossed his arms, in that moment realizing how childish that response had seemed.

Trumpkin laughed. "Sure you weren't. Now, what sort of necklace were you thinking of for her? Perhaps something like the crown I'm guessing she made you?"

Caspian reached up, realizing the flower crown Susan made was still perched on his head. He grinned softly. "Susan loves daffodils, it is true, but this needs to mean something deeper. Perhaps the charm I will add to it at the wedding can be a small flower, but for the centerpiece of the necklace, something needs to be said." 

"Please tell me your aren't going to make this extremely cheesy."

Caspian crossed him arms. "As if I would ever present Susan with something tawdry."

"I'm not saying it'll be cheap." Trumpkin shook his head. "I'm just concerned you're going to go with something cliche."

"Cliche would be a heart, or just a gem. No, I want something that's more unique. I know I want the charm to have both gold and silver, so that she can switch the chain out to match her outfits."

Trumpkin chuckled. "That's considerate." 

Caspian shot his friend a look and continued. "The chain needs to be thin and the charm delicate to best suit her features. I'm thinking that the gems on it should be diamonds, but I'm not entirely sure."

Trumpkin looked away in thought. "It would best fit your idea of wanting her necklace to match whatever she wore... What did the ring you gave Lilliandith look like again?"

"Why is that important?" 

"So that your future wife's necklace doesn't seem too similar to your ex-wife's ring." Trumpkin replied quickly. "It was a teardrop shaped diamond, correct? With sapphires on the band?"

Caspian shrugged sheepishly. "To be completely honest, I cannot recall." 

"Your majesty, may I speak freely?" Trumpkin asked.

Caspian raised his brow. "Yes, of course."

"If you treat Queen Susan even remotely slightly to how you treated the mother of your son, it will not just be her family that comes after you for the way you behave."

"Was I truly that terrible a husband?"

Trumpkin snorted. "You're lucky Lilliandith knew you were in love with another before you wed, or else she likely would have felt exceptionally slighted. Be honest with me, have you once thought of visiting her here in True Narnia."

Caspian's silence spoke all the answer Trumpkin needed. Grunting, the dwarf just turned and opened a drawer, pulling out an old charm that was shaped like a key. "What about using something like this for the base?"

Caspian was thankful for the change of subject, and picked the charm up carefully. It was intricate, a beautiful twist of gold and silver shaping what looked like an antique key. There were places that small holes could be drilled and filled with gemstones. The charm was no bigger than the size of the tip of his thumb to his knuckle, but it brought a wide grin to Caspian's face.

"It is perfect, Trumpkin. It will work beautifully."

Trumpkin just gave him a small grin, and began his work on setting gems into the charm. Caspian watched, eager to have the completed necklace, though now his thoughts were on the actions he had taken in life. He had never thought of how his relationship had looked to those who saw him and Lilliandith on a regular basis, who saw them when they were not portraying the roles of the perfect couple. He thought they played their roles well, but perhaps he had not realized how bad an actor he was...

"I've finished the necklace, if you'd like to take a look?" Trumpkin held the finished piece out to him, drawing Caspian from his thoughts.

Holding the necklace up, silver chain currently attached, Caspian grinned. It was perfect!

"And a charm for the wedding." Trumpkin held out a small daffodil, the flower's stem silver while the gold made up the petals. He had placed the charm on the gold chain for the necklace, to make it easier to keep track of. Caspian took it and quickly tucked it into a pocket so he did not lose it. 

"Thank you so much, dear friend."

Trumpkin reached out and shook his hand. "I'm happy for you and Susan. I wish you two the best."

Caspian and he parted ways, and the Seafaring king rushed back towards Cair Paravel, the sun just beginning to set. Before he could enter the courtyard, however, a rumbling laugh met his ears.

"Caspian, Susan and her friend are still speaking. If you wish, I can send her your way." Aslan stepped towards him, a knowing glint in his eyes. "May I see the necklace?"

Caspian pulled it out quickly, and held it so the Lion could view it. 

"An excellent choice. I will let Susan know shortly that you are looking for her."

"Thank you, again." Caspian spoke, and set off back to the spot near the water where he and Susan had their splash fight. He had not thought of what to say yet, but knew in the moment the words would come to him.

It was not long before he saw Susan approach. She had changed into a purple gown and the flower crown she made herself still rested on her head, though he could tell someone, likely her friend, had done it in the time they were speaking as there were intricate braids pinned back into a small bun while the rest of her hair hung in loose curls. She was breathtaking, and for a moment he could not find any words. 

"Is everything alright, Caspian?" Susan's voice drew him to realize he was staring. 

"You look stunning, my queen."

Susan flushed lightly. "Thank you. Aslan said you were looking for me?"

"Yes I..." Caspian paused for a moment, and the words came to him. "Susan, we met in a time when were knew what we had could be taken from us at any given moment. We were at war, and loss could have crept into our lives. But instead, we found hope in each other, in the love that grew between us. Even though we were separated, and any chance of us being together seemed an impossible feat, my love for you did not diminish. And now, here we are. We are no longer the children we were back when we met. Both of us have been through more than our fair share of sorrow and heartbreak, and we have both made mistakes in the past. Yet, our love remains and so long as this land continues, it always will. I have spoken with your eldest brother and with the Great Lion himself, and both have given me their blessing to ask you this: Susan Pevensie, Narnia's Gentle Queen, it would give me great joy if you would be my wife, my equal and partner in all things. Will you marry me?"

Holding out the necklace and kneeling down, Caspian  fell over as Susan threw herself into his arms, the flower crowns failing off both their heads as they fell into the grass. Susan was grinning widely, and happy tears traced her cheeks as she looked down at Caspian who was pinned beneath her from the way they had landed.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

She kissed him gently and as he kissed her back he fastened the necklace around her neck. 


	11. Family Moments and Merriment with Friends

Susan couldn't stop smiling as she righted herself and stood up, pulling Caspian- her fiance- to his feet.

"I still can't believe I'm here and that this is happening." Susan admitted as she ran her hand along the small necklace charm. Seeing the necklace had brought her back to the Golden Age, when she had a small jewelry box with a key that looked almost identical to such. Keys were always symbolic, meaning openness and yet also at the same time a shared, and perhaps even secret, item to which the lock fit. The usual cliche of holding the key to someone's heart was admittedly one Susan very much enjoyed, and so she savored the thoughtfulness in the selected charm while also treasuring the over-done meaning she knew Caspian would not have even considered when it was presented to her.

"It is hard not to imagine that I am dreaming." Caspian also replied, a grin still stretched across his face as well. "Yet here you are."

Susan met his gaze and lent in to kiss him softly. "We should tell my family now, before the news spreads too quickly. I'm sure there was at least one Narnian who saw our exchange."

"You are probably right about that." Caspian laughed lightly.

Hands entwined, Susan set out towards the spot where she had last seen her siblings, hoping they were all together still and had not gone wandering off. Hearing laughter as she neared the spot, Susan knew her hunch about finding them there was correct. Her family and Tumnus were seated around a small campfire, enjoying the peaceful night.

"Susan! Caspian!" Lucy grinned widely. "So wonderful of you to join us!"

Edmund shot a look to them both, brow raised. "You two look exceptionally happy..."

Peter grinned, catching Susan's eye and winking. "Don't you two see what's around her neck? I'd be joyful too if I'd just been part of a proposal."

"A proposal!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and rushing to look at her sister's necklace. "So then you aren't married to Lilliandith anymore?"

Caspian shook his head. "We separated when Rilian was young, with Trumpkin and Drinian as witnesses."

"And you never told us? I am hurt, dear brother." Edmund spoke dramatically, though it was clear he was jesting, eyes shining with joy. "I'm happy for you two, truly."

"As I am, your majesties." Tumnus dipped his head, smiling.

Lucy sat back down beside Tumnus, and Susan noticed the closeness of the two, Lucy's arm practically against his even though there was plenty of space around the fire. "He figured out what you were up to earlier, Caspian, though we we skeptical because of the fact we still thought you were wed, which we now know to be false."

"A fact I will never forgive you for not telling us about sooner." Edmund chimed in again, face still in a grin.

Peter shook his head. "I know I wouldn't tell you, Edmund. You may have been one of the best spies in all of Narnian history, but you've become a chatterbox recently. Half of Narnia would have known."

"I took all your secrets to the grave as well, dear brother...and now, if you think I am such a chatterbox, they're free game." Edmund's eyes shone at his brother's words, taking them nearly as a challenge. Susan knew that look well, and wondered what Edmund was about to reveal. "Such as the fact that I know about your little affair in the Golden Age with that woman who looked like-"

"How did you-" Peter's horrified look only caused Edmund to grin widely. "Okay, Edmund, I stand corrected. Please continue to be the trusted secret keeper we've all grown to put up with."

Lucy's eye were wide. "Peter! You of all people- You lectured all of us for DAYS about propriety and proper courtship rules and etiquette back then, and now to find out..."

Peter flushed. "In my defense, nothing physical actually happened. She showed up in my chambers a few times in... I am not going to talk about this now. Please, can we all return to the fact our sister is now engaged?"

Susan laughed. "But Peter, I think I want to hear the end of this story."

"I think I do as well." Caspian spoke, giving her hand a small squeeze as he tried not to laugh. "Our engagement can take back burner to this tale."

"I think your engagement is a much more pressing and important matter." Peter shot Caspian a look, and then glanced at Tumnus. "Not to sound rude, but would it be possible that the four of us could have a moment to speak?"

Susan looked to her fiance and smiled softly. "I'll meet up with you later. Why don't you go let Trumpkin and the others know about the engagement before they have to hear it from gossip?"

Caspian pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I will see you when you're done speaking with your family." He then waved farewell to them and set off with Tumnus, leaving the four Pevensies around the fire.

"I'm sure you've figured out somethings here are quite different from the Narnia we knew in our lives." Peter spoke, addressing Susan. "But you've barely had the chance to learn about True Narnia, and you've barely spent any time with us. I hope you can forgive me for asking for a few moments together as a family."

Susan sat down beside them, knowing that part of the reason Peter had called for this moment right then was to distance himself for the story Edmund had revealed. "It's quite alright. I would really like to catch up with you. I've missed you all so much..."

"We've missed you too," Lucy leaned her head onto her sister's shoulder, an action she had done often as a young girl. "I can't believe you're getting married. It just sounds so lovely!"

"Lucy's had marriage on the brain all day. She got lost on her ideal proposal earlier and I thought she'd go on about it forever." Edmund laughed, and Susan saw Lucy flush. She'd had to ask her about that later.

"So, what about True Narnia did you want to tell me, Pete?" Susan changed the topic, and felt Lucy let out a deep breath in relief. Yes, she'd need to talk to her about that.

Peter gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you can tell we don't need food or sleep here, but should you wish to sleep or eat, you can. The food has flavor beyond compare here, and sleep in True Narnia feels like the best sleep you can imagine. Then, there's emotion. Everything here feels more deeply, though once again, I'm sure you caught on to that." He paused for a brief moment, and then continued. "True Narnia is split into different lands. We are in Narnia because of our belief in it. Our parents, however, are in the England portion, as that is all they know. Rarely, if ever, is someone known to cross the borders of the lands."

"So could we enter that section and still return to Narnia?" Susan asked, genuinely interested in learning more. She had been so swept away in everything that happened that she hadn't had the time to learn about how True Narnia different from the one she knew.

Peter shrugged, looking sheepish. "I can't say. In all honesty, visiting with Mum and Dad hadn't crossed my mind."

"You can." Edmund replied, and Susan didn't miss the look her younger brother sent to their elder brother. "I've been there a few times to see them."

Lucy nodded. "It's not so odd to cross there. But they still don't know about our titles or anything. It's just like being back in England."

"And what of crime or sin? Is that possible here?" Susan questioned.

Edmund nodded. "It's all still possible. It's just highly improbable. Since people here feel so deeply, one thing people quickly catch onto in empathy, and therefore it's not common for crime to take place, but like I said, it's not impossible."

"Caspian and I have had to settle quite a few disagreements, and even break up a few fights. The world spins on, however." Peter chimed in. "Things that escalate to that level also tend to work themselves out quickly. It's like living in an idealized Utopia. So long as it is primarily working to good, then the small flaws that occur do not impact the overall perfection of the place."

Lucy also spoke. "You can still feel things like anger and sadness, but it's easier to see why you feel that way and sort it out."

"What about illnesses?"

"I haven't heard of anything, but I wouldn't say it's impossible."

"Peter, Edmund, what I'm about to say isn't for you. Plug your ears for a moment." Lucy spoke quickly and waited for her brothers to do so. "We still get our monthlies, but no cramps. Mine's also shorter than it was back home."

Susan shook her head at the the thought of cramps. "Thank goodness for that. Does that mean pregnancy is possible?"

"I've never heard of it happening here, since I don't know how it would work to bring life into death. But I guess it can't be ruled out, so I suppose we will find out eventually." Lucy motioned for her brothers to uncover their ears.

"You know we could still hear you, right?" Peter laughed. "And you do remember I was studying medicine?"

"Let me have my sensibilities. What would Mum say if I spoke about that openly with you?"

Susan could imagine her mother's scandalized face at either of them mentioning their monthlies around their brothers. At home, their mother had always made them tea to soothe cramps, but had not let either of them speak about it in front of their brothers or father.

Edmund nodded. "Let her have her sensibilities, please."

"Don't be such a child, Edmund." Peter joked, and Susan laughed as Edmund stuck his tongue out at him in response.

It felt so good to be with them again, to have her family to speak with. The year without them had pained her deeply, and to be with them again, to hear their voices and know she could hug them, brought her great joy.

"Excuse me, Dear Ones." A voice spoke, and Susan grinned at the sound of Aslan's voice. "I need to borrow Susan for a moment."

Peter grinned. "You'll be returning her to Caspian. She's just on loan from him."

Susan hit his arm as she stood. "I'm not an object, Peter." She was set to leave when she remembered Lucy's reactions earlier. "Would it be possible for me to speak with Lucy quickly before I go?"

Aslan dipped his head, and the two sisters moved to speak privately.

"What's this about, Su?"

"What's going on between you and Tumnus?" Susan asked, having a hunch something was going on between them, and wanting to know if Lucy's feelings she caught onto from earlier were one-sided or returned.

"There's nothing..." Lucy started, but then she sighed. "Please don't tell Edmund and Peter yet, but I think I love him. And he likes me too!" Lucy related her feelings to her older sister.

Susan was glad she was here for this, to hear her sister speak of her first love. She knew Lucy would not have shared this with Edmund or Peter, for fear of their reactions. True, it was odd for Susan to think of her sister with someone who they had known when they were young, but she supposed it was no different for her to be with Caspian, a man who had lived to an age much older than she had.

"...And so I told him that and we talked it out. He's afraid to be too open about it now and we've agreed to take things slowly since neither of us have ever been in a committed relationship before. But I'm so happy, Su."

"I know how you feel." Susan smiled, and her hand rested on the charm around her neck. "I wish you the best, Lu."

Lucy reached and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "Thanks. Now, you should go see to what Aslan wants of you."

Susan nodded and the two returned to were Aslan and her brothers were. Leaving her family behind, Susan set out with the Lion.

Out of earshot from her family, Aslan spoke. "I want to offer my congratulations, Queen Susan. It brings me joy to see you and Caspian so happy, and I know your future together will be one of joy."

"Thank you, Aslan."

"But congratulations are not why I asked for you separately. Elizabeth Jane wished to see you, and I believe now that she can explore the grounds of Narnia. I would like you to act as her guide."

Susan grinned. "Of course! I'll see to it."

The two entered the courtyard of Cair Paravel and crossed into the library, where Elizabeth Jane was reading. Hearing the door open, she looked up and her grin was wide. "Susan! Aslan says I can explore Narnia now. Can I ride a griffin? Please?"

Susan laughed at her friend's childlike expression of joy, more than willing to humor her friend and let her explore the world. "Of course. We can go speak to some and see if they will be willing."

"Oh, thank you!" Elizabeth smiled and made her way to her friend's side. "That is a lovely necklace, Susan! Where did you get it?"

Susan grinned widely. "Caspian gave it to me."

"It is symbolic here of engagement." Aslan spoke, and then left the room.

"Engagement?" Elizabeth exclaimed loudly, the two also exiting the room and heading towards the area of Cair Paravel where the griffins lived.

Susan nodded. "Caspian proposed and I accepted. I fell for him when we were last in Narnia, and now that we can be together, we aren't going to miss a moment of it."

"You'll have to tell me everything later, when we can enjoy a cup of tea. But now," Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she took in the griffins. "I would really like to see the world from above."

Susan spoke with the griffins, first accepting their congratulations at both her return and her engagement to Caspian, many of them remembering how the King and Queen had grown close over the time of the war with Miraz. Susan let them speak excitedly for a few moments, then asked if she and Elizabeth could have a ride. The griffins were more than willing to allow their queen and her friend the chance to see True Narnia from the skies, and the young women each climbed onto the back of a griffin.

The ride was going well, both Susan and Elizabeth enjoying the sights. However, Elizabeth Jane soon noticed a familiar figure on the ground below, and leaning to get a better view, lost her hold.

Susan could only watch with shock as her friend tumbled off the back of the griffin and began to fall.


	12. Welcome

After Aslan had asked to speak with Susan, Peter and the rest of the family put out the last embers of the fire, as dawn was starting to creep through the skies. Lucy had excused herself to go an see where some of her Narnian friends had gone off to, which Peter took to mean she was looking for Tumnus, and Edmund had also left, wanting to see what sort of news was circulating about Susan's return. Peter was thankful his brother set off to see what was being said, as he wanted Narnia to quickly know about Susan's return so they could also accept her engagement to Caspian. 

Stretching his legs more out of habit than necessity, Peter began to walk, lost in thought yet again. He was happy for his sister, glad that she had found someone to love. There had only been one woman for him, and it was most certainly not the one Edmund spoke of. 

Shaking his head as the memories Edmund had brought up filled his mind, Peter couldn't help but wonder how his brother had known of the woman who had entered his chambers. Dalizia was a beautiful woman from Ettinsmoor, who as he knew Edmund was going to say, looked quite a bit like Elizabeth Jane. Dalizia had showed up in his chambers in a sheer robe more than once, trying to talk the magnificent king into taking her as his wife. Peter was only human, after all, and Dalizia had tried to play into the nature of man, knowing that if they shared a bed, Peter would do the honorable thing and marry her. However, he had rejected her advances each time as love was the crucial aspect to him of any relationship, not the physical temptation. And with her looking so much like the woman he loved, the temptation was a great one.  

But she was not Elizabeth Jane, was not the one who had held his heart even when he was young. He still had no idea how Lizzy was doing, but he could only hope that she was happy. 

Glancing up as a shadow crossed the sky, Peter noticed two griffins soaring above. Knowing they could see him, he waved and continued on his way. However, he soon stopped, hearing what sounded like a scream. Looking back up, Peter held out his arms just in time for something to fall into them, nearly knocking him over.  

Eyes widening, Peter's mouth opened but there were no words. That couldn't be Elizabeth Jane. No, this was his imagination. The young woman in his arms looked just a shocked, the two locking eyes though neither spoke.

"Lizzy!" He heard Susan's voice, and the sound of griffin wings as the birds landed. Peter still couldn't imagine this was happening. "Lizzy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth Jane spoke, glancing away from Peter towards his sister. 

"How... how are you here in Narnia?" Peter finally managed to speak, his voice full of wonder.

He had just been in thought of her, and here she was. It was not something had had ever expected, something he did not think possible. But oh how it warmed his heart to see her, and to know that she was safely in Narnia. There were so many question he still had, so many things he needed to know, but that one question was all he could manage as he still struggled to believe she was really in his arms, really in Narnia and not in the portion of True Narnia for those from their land. 

Elizabeth Jane turned to look at him, shifting in his arms so she could more comfortably meet his gaze. "It's a bit of a long story, but the quickest answer is you."

You. Peter's heart raced at that, uncertain of what she meant but knowing that it had to be something good. He set Elizabeth Jane down carefully. The two still had no words to say, so Susan sent the griffins on their way and watched with knowing eyes.

"I heard a scream- is everything alright?" Edmund made his way over, stopping beside Susan, and when he spotted Elizabeth, he laughed. "Oh this is rich! Lizzy Jane in Narnia, and right after I told one of Peter's darkest secrets."

"Edmund!" Susan elbowed him lightly. "Let them have this."

The middle siblings left Peter and Elizabeth, and went just a bit farther off to speak. Susan expected him to bring up that story he had shared about their time in the Golden Age, as this would be the perfect opportunity for him to, but  she was surprised by her younger brother's words when he spoke. 

"Did you know about Lucy and Tumnus?"

"What?" Susan let her surprise at him saying this play to her advantage, hoping it sounded as if she were clueless to it all.

Edmund crossed his arms. "Don't play clueless. The talking dogs are speaking about it, calling Tumnus 'Lucy's faun King' and I'm positive you noticed the same things I did when we were all sitting together and that's why you pulled her aside."

Susan shook her head. "It's not my place to say anything."

"You do realize how much older he is, right? Surely you can't be comfortable with it."

"I can't pass judgement, Edmund." Susan said a bit sharply. "Or did you forget Caspian lived to be an old man, and is a man who was once wed, having a son that is easily past our age as well? Caspian lived to sixty, I lived to twenty-one. Should that be held against us now that we are both the same age once again?"

"Well, no, but-"

Susan crossed her arms now. "But nothing. Either you judge me as harshly as you are her, or you can be quiet about it, at least to me."

Edmund went to speak but caught himself. Instead, he simply gave Susan a small smile, nodded, and left, standing only a ways away to watch. Knowing her brother, Susan knew this was not the end of the conversation. He would not let this go easily, nearly as stubborn as she could be. However, before she could dwell on it, a pair of hands covered her eyes. 

"Guess who?" 

Susan grinned at the sound of her fiance's voice, glad that he had found her so she did not have to go searching for him to explain all that had just taken place. "Um... Philip?"

Caspian laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back against him and sighed contentedly. "You know what I just realized? Besides for being the name of your suitor in England, Philip was the name of your brother Edmund's horse."

"You know,  now that I think about it, Philip did look a bit like a horse..." Susan said teasingly, comfortable commenting on her ex as Caspian had taken her joke about his ex-wife with good humor. 

The two laughed, and Susan saw Edmund watching her, looking thoroughly confused. 

Caspian then turned, noticing Peter and Elizabeth Jane. "I see your friend has been cleared to enter Narnia. Peter seems  _pleased_  to see her."

"She literally fell into his arms, Caspian. Right off of a griffin." Susan shook her head, wondering now if Aslan had something to do with that. " When I got down here, they were just gawking at each other. I knew my brother had a crush on her, and I knew she harbored some sort of feelings for him, but seeing those two... I wouldn't be surprised to see her sporting a necklace sometime soon."

Caspian kissed her hand. "I doubt they will outshine out engagement."

"One can hope they would wait until after we are married to become engaged, but..." Susan trailed off, and Lucy's words from earlier echoed in her mind as a reminder of Peter's strict rules for his siblings when they were in the Golden Ages. "Though, Peter is quite strict on the rules of courtship, or at least he was when he reminded us of them. If he truly wishes to follow all of those steps, then he won't be proposing until he's met all the steps he's created for himself."

Caspian took another quick glance to Elizabeth Jane and Peter. "Your brother still upholds rules from your reign here, even if the citizens were not born in that time. I think you might be right in thinking he will wait."

While they were still all watching Peter and Elizabeth, a horse walked past with a few other Narnians who were curious as to what had been going on. Edmund approached the group, chatting easily with those there. There was one Narnian in particular that had Edmund grinning, and it took Susan only a moment to realize why.

"Hello, Philip." Edmund said.

"Hello, your majesty." The horse replied. "I hope you have been well."

Susan glanced over at Caspian and saw he was trying not to laugh, thinking of their earlier conversation. That made Susan giggle and soon they were laughing again. Susan wasn't sure why that thought had her so giddy, but it was nice to just laugh with someone who loved her deeply. 

Edmund rolled his eyes when he saw the two laughing for seemingly no reason, and knowing they were going to be just as absorbed in each other as Elizabeth Jane and Peter were, he shook his head. There was just one thought that was running through his mind as he thought of all the things he had come to learn in the past few days:

Was everyone he was related to crazy?


	13. Wedding Planning

"Blue or purple?" Lucy held up two swatches of fabric. 

Susan, Lucy, and Elizabeth Jane were currently working out the details for Susan's upcoming wedding as they say around a table in the study, sipping tea. It had been a week since the proposal, and Susan and Caspian wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible. They had the flowers figured out, and had discussed music with the fauns, but they had yet to decide on the accent color for Susan's gown and the color of the bridesmaid dresses and groomsmen outfits. 

Susan took the fabrics and held them up to Elizabeth Jane and Lucy to see how they looked with their complexions. "Hmm... I think the blue."

Lucy nodded and took her blue pencil, sketching in the design of the gown where it needed to go. Susan knew Lucy's skills with design were beyond compare, and so she had her little sister helping with both her gown and the gowns that Elizabeth and Lucy would be wearing. The dryads had already offered to assist with sewing, and Susan knew her sister was glad to have their help. 

"It'll look lovely with your eyes as an accent for your dress." Elizabeth chimed in, eyes merry. "And with as much as Caspian already gazes into them, it's no question that he'll go wide-eyed with awe at the sight of you."

"Sort of like how Peter was gazing at you. It seems the two of you were quick to catch up."Like the rest of her family, Lucy had been overjoyed to hear of Elizabeth Jane coming to Narnia, and the girls had picked up their friendship as if they had not spent any time apart.

"It seems you and that faun are close as well." Elizabeth shot back quickly. 

"We are." Lucy smiled, but sighed as well. "We're keeping quiet about it, but I know Edmund knows. I've seen him watching us, and he looked about ready to interrupt us on a very casual walk just because Tumnus reached out to steady me when I stumbled from carelessness. It's almost as if he's become more protective than Peter these days." 

"If Edmund were here, I could hear him saying he's become 'a younger, and handsomer, version of Peter' and laughing about it without realizing how horrifying that thought is." Susan chuckled, knowing her younger brother would do something just like that. 

Elizabeth Jane snorted. "Peter hasn't said anything but kind words about Susan and Caspian, and I'm sure he'd be nothing but accepting of you and Tumnus if he knew about it, Lucy, and wouldn't act rash or protective."

"That's because Peter has been so distracted these past few days that he hasn't had the chance to act protective or me or to even think of his imagined rivalry with my soon-to-be husband." Susan shot a teasing look to Elizabeth. "Tell me, is Peter planning a proper courtship, or has our honorable brother decided he needs to wed you as soon as possible?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, neither of us have spoken of marriage. It's just the two of you projecting. Really, we've kept things friendly between us."

"I'll believe you just this once." Lucy teased. "Since if Peter had so much as accidentally brushed your hand with his, he'd likely have already started a plan for how to wed you at the fact he may have offended your sensibilities."

"You two talk as if Peter actually buys into the ideas of Arthurian romance novels."

Lucy and Susan shared a look, being very much serious. "He does. He lectured us for nearly a week on proper courtship etiquette after Edmund had danced with a woman a bit too closely."

Elizabeth laughed. "Okay, now I know you two are teasing, so we can drop the subject." She glanced at the notes before them. "Susan, who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I walk myself down. It's a Narnian custom that the bride walk herself to the groom unaided, as that way it does not feel as if the woman is being exchanged but instead is making the choice out of her desire to wed. I'll be following after you two and Pete and Ed, though, since we're having you stand up in the wedding." The idea of bridesmaids and groomsmen was one of the customs Susan brought from her home country into all of this, as neither Narnian nor Telmarine weddings had the tradition, as well as the idea of a dress that was pale, as brides from Telmar wore bright colors and Narnians earthy rich tones at weddings.

"Knock knock," Caspian's voice rang out as he entered the room. "I hope I am not interrupting, but I wanted to see how things were coming along."

Lucy quickly covered the design for the dress as Caspian crossed the room to stand behind Susan's chair. He bent down, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before looking over the notes the women had made. 

"If you three keep this up, we'll have everything set before the week is done." Caspian picked up one of the papers and grinned. "Are these the traditions you selected from our different backgrounds?"

Susan nodded. "I thought these ones best represented us."

"I agree." Caspian then turned to Lucy. "Have you selected the accent colors for the outfits, or am I not allowed to know that in the same way I'm not allowed to see the dress?"

"You'll be having blue accents." Lucy grinned. "Which reminds me... aren't you supposed to be getting your measurements done right now with Edmund and Peter?"

"You caught me." He laughed, and pressing another kiss to Susan's cheek he started for the door. "I just thought I'd stop in and see how things were going here before I went there."

Susan smiled softly at him, though she raised her brow in jest. "You're just trying to prolong having to stand still while there are pins near you, aren't you? Not afraid of battle, but a tiny pin..."

Caspian just shook his head and right as he walked through the door turned and shot her a wink. "It's not the pins I fear. I just don't want hands that aren't yours anywhere near me."

Elizabeth Jane and Lucy laughed while Susan flushed, hearing the echoing steps of her fiancé move further away as he left her on that note. 

"Be glad Peter didn't hear that!" Lucy said after she and Elizabeth Jane had stopped their laughing. 

"Oh, I am." Susan replied. "I don't need him threatening Caspian with a sword."

"Again." Lucy added, thinking to how the two had almost come to blows in the past.

"Yes, again."

Elizabeth Jane shook her head and looked back to the lists they were making. "You two do know that Caspian was right. If Lucy and the dryads can have the outfits done by then, this wedding could take place by the end of the week."

Susan and Lucy quickly scanned the list, their eyes wide with excitement. 

"What do you say, Su? Should we set the date for the end of this week?"

Susan grinned widely. "I think that would be perfect!" 


	14. A Wedding Long Overdue

Caspian had been married before, but that did little to ease the nerves he felt as got ready to marry Susan. He was not nervous at the thought of marriage- being with her brought him more joy than he could ever truly describe- but more so at all the things that could go wrong. The anxiety he felt was at the fact he already wanted to call her his wife, having waited so many years to have her in his arms. 

Peter and Edmund were with him, the two also getting ready. Both of them would be standing up in the wedding, and Caspian could think of no other men he would want beside him on this joyus day. 

Edmund, already dressed in the blue groomsman outfit and ready to go, jokingly held out a flask of Narnian wine. "For your nerves, brother. You look like you're in need."

Brother. Peter had said that he was family when he had asked for his blessing on the union, and if he recalled correctly, Edmund had called him that at the news of his engagement with Susan, but in a short while these two would really be his brothers by law. 

"Don't encourage drinking, Ed. Isn't that what Bacchus is in the land for? Or have you decided to be the lord of wine?" Peter shot a jest to his brother as adjusted his dress tunic. 

Edmund grinned. "Lord of the Western Wood  _and_  Lord of Wine... the title fits in quite nicely. And what else would you be lord of, Peter? Boredom? Ruining fun?"

"Very funny, Ed."

Caspian watched the two banter back and forth, a smile on his face. Yes, this was his family, the truest he knew. They were his brothers, Lucy his sister, and Susan his soon-to-be bride. Glancing away from them for a moment to look on the window, Caspian's eyes widened at the sight of two unfamiliar figures dressed in clothing similar to what he knew was customary in England. 

"Are there new friends of Narnia here?" He asked out loud, drawing Edmund and Peter to the window.

"I don't think there's..." Edmund's face broke into a grin as he trialed off, realization of the identities of those figures filling him with joy. "Peter, it's Mum and Dad!"

"Mum and Dad?" Peter repeated, eyes widening. "Do you think Aslan-?"

"Of course He did!" Edmund left the window. "Oh, Susan is going to be so happy to see them!" 

Caspian took another long glance at them, realizing they were to be his parents-in-law. From what he could make out, Mrs. Pevensie was clearly the one Susan took after most, though he could see traces of Susan in her father's looks as well. He would need to introduce himself to them, make sure they knew the level of love and respect he had for Susan, how he held her in an esteem that placed her every want and desire before his own. 

Susan. So soon they would be joined together through marriage, the world knowing that of all the men Susan could have chosen, that she chose him, loved him. They were already equals and partners in all they did, but this just solidified the unwavering and unending bond between them. There were other aspects of wedded life he looked forward to sharing with Susan, but it would not do to think of those quite yet, much better thought of when the festivities had died down and the two of them were alone. 

"That's quite the look on your face, Caspian. I can't help but wonder just what you're thinking of..." Edmund trailed off, his teasing drawing Caspian from those thoughts. "Though, I am curious to find out if something Susan once asked Lucy about is possible, and I think your thoughts likely lead down that path..."

"Ed, what are you going on about?" Peter raised a brow, and Caspian wished his fiancée's oldest brother had not asked that, for Edmund's face grew mischievous and Caspian knew the dark haired king had correctly guessed his train of thought. 

"Why the honeymoon, and babies, of course. Susan was  _quite_  curious about children and I'm sure what's going through our future brother-in-law's mind-"

Peter cut off his younger brother. "Please don't go there."

"You're the one who asked what I was going on about..."

Peter sent a look to Caspian, and he looked away quickly as Peter spoke. "Now I wish I hadn't."

Edmund shot a wink to Caspian. "Then I'll refrain from correctly reading other's thoughts and just go back to keeping secrets."

Peter seemed to want to speak, but there was a small knock on the door. "Your Majesties, it is time to get to your places."

"Thank you, Reepicheep." Caspian called to the mouse, thankful that something had diverted the attention away from Edmund's uncanny ability to read a situation and someone find a way to make it embarrassing for someone.

As Caspian took his place at the end of the aisle and began to wait for Susan, he felt a warmth fill him, comforted and happy with the knowledge that this was exactly what was always meant to be. 

Peter and Elizabeth Jane walked in, the two grinning at something they had said to each other before walking down. Caspian dipped his head as they took their place near him. Then Edmund and Lucy walked in, looking far more composed than their elders. There was a mischievous glint still in Edmund's eyes, however, and Caspian knew he had not heard the last of the earlier conversation from his friend.

The swell of music grew louder and Caspian's grin stretched as he waited to see Susan walk down the aisle. However, before Susan had entered, a woman rushed down the aisle, giving off a faint blue glow. 

"Did you forget, dear husband, of the fact you are wed to me?" the star before him spoke. 

There was something off about his ex-wife, something did not feel right about this, but his rush of emotions at the wedding being interrupted caused him to raise his voice. "Besides for this union being blessed by Aslan himself, you know as well as I that we were legally separated shortly after Rilian's fifth birthday. You have no right to try and prevent this!"

The star before him widened her eyes, though she quickly masked her face. "And where are the witnesses to this separation? I don't see any here..."

"I was witness." Trumpkin spoke. The dwarf moved to the aisle so he could more easily be seen. "I saw both of you sign your names on a legal declaration, and I myself signed it as witness."

Drinian stood, the sea-captain holding up the paper. "I have the document here, should anyone question the legitimacy of this marriage due to the previous one of Caspian. I feared something could go amiss, and as this was entrusted to my care, I determined it important to the event and brought it. I too witnessed the separation, and I would kindly ask that as a former Narnian queen, you show the proper poise. I expected more from you, Lady Lilliandith."

The woman scowled, and stood her ground. 

"Mother, please." Rilian spoke quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself after this spectacle. "Even I know you two separated."

The star narrowed her eyes, but remained. 

Caspian did not know why she was acting like this. Something was off, but he could not place it, could not know why it felt as if his ex-wife was more stranger than someone he had cared for deeply. Where was the gentleness he remembered? Where was her kindness?

However, before anything else could happen, Aslan approached the star. He roared loudly, and with that, the star vanished. 

It was in that moment that Caspian first saw Susan, her face schooled as best as possible, though he could see there were tears in the corners of her eyes. Not caring about breaking custom, he quickly walked to her side and escorted her himself to the front of the aisle, comforting her along the way. 

"We can move the wedding to another day, if you wish." He whispered quietly as he felt her clutch his hand. 

"No. This does't change that I want to marry you. I'm just shaken." She gave him a small smile. "I'll be alright once this gets underway."

Caspian gave a small smile in return, taking the time to get a proper look at her in her dress. She was always breathtaking, but in that moment Caspian knew he had never seen a lovelier sight. The blue accents of the otherwise cream dress made the blue of her eyes pop, and the gold of her crown and necklace stand out. "You look stunning, my queen. And I am the luckiest man in existence to get to wed you."

"If we may begin the service." Peter's voice rang out, and Susan sighed with relief that things were now underway. As Susan's eldest sibling, and one of the chosen groomsmen, Peter's role was simply to announce that the service was starting, as the rest of the service was led by the couple themselves. "We have gathered here to witness the union of my sister Susan Janet Pevensie, known to the land as Queen Susan the Gentle, high lady of Narnian court, and Caspian Fernandez, known to the land as King Caspian, tenth of his name, titled the the Seafarer. As the traditions of Narnia dictated in the time of my family's reign, the ceremony will now be led by Caspian and Susan, starting with the exchange of vows and charms before the flower wreath tradition of Telmar and ending with the sealed union of a kiss."

Peter sent his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law a smile, and Caspian and Susan linked hands, speaking as if only to each other. The first vow was said together, a promise made by both. 

"I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own." Their voices rang out, repeating the words of the traditional Narnian vows. "I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you." 

Caspian then spoke his part of the traditional Narnian vows. "By the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, I take you, Susan, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you solely and be desired by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, whatever may befall us. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself."

"By the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart," Susan then spoke, smiling widely, "I take you, Caspian, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you solely and be desired by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, whatever may befall us. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself."  

Their voices joining once more, the couple started the last section of vows. "We swear by peace and love to stand, heart to heart and hand to hand. Mark, O Aslan, and hear us now, confirming this our sacred vow."  

Susan then turned so that Caspian could undo the necklace. She saw Edmund and Lucy approach, and Caspian carefully took the charm for her necklace from Edmund's hand and slipped it onto the chain before clasping the necklace again. Susan faced him again, and took the token she had selected for him- a small round engraving of her royal seal alongside a replica of the charm her had given her with their names carved on the back- from Lucy's hand. In the usual Narnian tradition, she would have simply handed this to him. However, she instead pressed the token to her lips and then to her breast before placing the token in his outstretched palm. Caspian grinned, pressing the the token to his lips before slipping it into the pocket of his shirt. 

Peter and Elizabeth Jane then approached, each carrying a flower wreath. Caspian took the wreath from Peter's hands and draped it over both himself and Susan. Susan did the same with the one she took from Elizabeth Jane, her face filled with joy. The tradition dictated that they not break the wreath as they made their way down the aisle at the end of the service.

With all of the steps of the ceremony now completed, Susan and Caspian turned to face those gathered, waved, and then turned back to each other. 

Caspian caressed Susan's face, both tearing up with joy. Softly, they kissed to the cheers of those gathered.

A wedding that had been lifetimes in the making was now finally complete. 


	15. The Reception

Music played softly as the guests made their way to congratulate Susan and Caspian. Susan grinned as she was pulled into numerous hugs from her family as well as old friends such as the beavers, and had her hand shook by those who may not have known her personally but were excited that the Gentle Queen had wed. Some of the Narnians in attendance had lived well after both Susan and Caspian were out of Narnia, as the wedding was open to all who wished to attend, yet they still held enthusiasm at the idea of seeing a figure that was legendary. 

Susan's face broke into a wide grin as the next two guests approached, and she couldn't help but throw her arms around their necks. "Mum, Dad!"

"Oh my sweet girl, you look so beautiful!" Her mother hugged her tightly, happy tears running down her face. 

"Congratulations, Su." Her usually stoic father grinned widely. "Now, can you let us go so we speak to the man who won your heart?"

Susan released her parents from her embrace and turned to Caspian. "Caspian, I would like you to meet my parents."

Caspian shook her father's hand. "It is an honor to meet you both. All of your children have told me many stories of the land from which you come, and of you as well."

Susan's mother gave him a bright smile, pulling him into a hug as if she had known him all her life. "Edmund and Lucy have told us all about you this past week, Caspian. The honor is ours at meeting someone who so fully loves our little girl."

"We will speak to you more through the night, but it appears we are holding up the line. Besides, I need to see my eldest and find out why he has not come to visit us..." Susan's father looked for Peter, and upon spotting him, the Pevensie parents made their way to him. 

Susan laughed lightly. "Peter is about to get an earful..."

Caspian chuckled. "I wish we could watch that go down."

They continued to greet guests until the line ended. Once that was done, the dancing began. 

Susan smiled as Caspian led her in their first dance as a married couple, blending different traditional dances together. This was not the first dance they had ever shared, as they had danced at Caspian's coronation, but now they could dance more freely, not having to follow as many protocols and customs as they did as unwed teenagers. 

However, her mind soon drifted to the events at the wedding. Caspian had said his ex-wife was a sweet and kind woman. Why would she have interrupted their wedding? Did she feel forgotten or set aside, and thus chose to have one more moment in the spotlight by interrupting the wedding? But hadn't Caspian said she was the one who wanted to call things off in the first place, as she knew his heart would never belong to her? 

"Is something wrong, dear wife?" Caspian asked quietly as he spun her and pulled her in close. 

"I'm just thinking." Susan replied, following the next step of the dance which led them to separate, face each other,  and put their hands together as they moved. 

Caspian gave her a knowing look. "It's about the earlier interruption, isn't it?"

Susan nodded, the two of them switching hands as they switched directions when the music cued them to. She knew their conversation was quiet enough that while those around them could see them speaking, no one could hear the words. "My only question is to why she would do that? From what you said about her..." Susan trailed off, not wanting to dwell any further on the fact her wedding day was almost ruined. 

"I am unsure myself." Caspian seemed to be able to tell she wished to speak on it no longer, for he let them fall back into a peaceful lull as they finished their dance, Caspian dipping her as the music ended. 

Lucy rushed to them right as the next song started. "Sorry, Susan, I'm stealing him for a dance!"

Susan laughed as Caspian was pulled into a dance with her younger sister. However, it was not long before Edmund had her dancing with him. 

"You look lovely, Su." Edmund smiled. "And as for our conversation last week... you were right and I apologize."

Susan knew he was speaking of the way he had acted with the knowledge of Lucy and Tumnus being an item, and she just nodded. "I'm glad you've worked that out."

"I realized I was acting like Peter, and, well, no one wants that." Edmund laughed. "We don't need two overly protective men in this family. I'm far too funny, handsome, and charismatic to be that serious."

Susan laughed brightly through the remainder of their dance as Edmund continued to talk himself up. Then, it was the third dance and she was stolen away from her chance to dance with Caspian by Peter, who cut her groom off to dance with her. 

Peter laughed at the look on Caspian's face and motioned for him to dance with Elizabeth Jane in his place. 

"I followed up on Lilliandith's interruption." Peter spoke quietly. "I just thought I would let you know that no one saw her enter the event, and that no one seems to have believed any of her words or think ill of your union."

Susan did not want to think of Lilliandith, but she was thankful for her brother's words nonetheless. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I do think it helps that all present saw Aslan step in your favor." Peter seemed not to notice Susan's unwillingness to speak of Lilliandith and the days events. "Still, from what I know of the woman, it seems very out of character. And did you see her face? It seemed as if she was clueless to their separation, even though witnesses were there and the document with her signature was on it. Do you think she has some form of amnesia?"

"I don't know. Perhaps." Susan answered shortly. Susan remained tight-lipped through the dance as Peter continued to ponder the interruption, and was relieved when Lucy came bounding over and grabbed her hand. 

"It's my turn to dance with Susan now!" 

Susan grinned and was happy to be pulled to dance by her sister. Scanning the dance floor, she noticed her husband had asked her mother to dance, and it made Susan's heart swell with joy. 

"Mum's been completely won over by him." Lucy spoke, and Susan saw her sister had followed her gaze. "Though its hard not to be."

Susan smiled softly. "I'm a lucky woman."

"I'm glad you two finally got your happiness. If ever two people deserved to have everything work out for them, its you and Caspian." Lucy squeezed her sister's hand.

"You'll have your happiness soon too." Susan spoke quietly, her glance shifting over to where Tumnus sat watching the dancing. 

Lucy's gaze softened as her eyes locked onto him. "I hope so." 

"You are going to dance with him at least once tonight, aren't you?"

Lucy nodded. "Once it gets to more of the festive Narnian dances he promised me a dance."

The sisters finished their dance, and Susan found herself facing her father next. He offered Susan another small smile, and the two began dancing.

"My children, rulers of a land I could never imagine and my eldest girl a married woman..." His voice was wistful. "When did you all grow up?"

"We grew up once before this... now that you know of Narnia, I'll tell you all sorts of tales when I come visit you and Mum." 

He nodded. "I'd like that. You know, Su, it seems you've found yourself a very good young man. I'm glad to see you happy." He gave her a look Susan could not quite place until he spoke again. "Back at home, I didn't realize... you all had lost this, lost being respected as adults and seen as having influence. I was so blind to how you all hurt... how could I have been so blind?" A tear ran down the face of the normally stoic man, and Susan felt her own eyes well up. "How did I not see how you all were hurting, especially you? I ignored the signs of your pain and let you suffer in silence. And for a whole year... you were alone, my dear girl, and I couldn't do anything to comfort you."

"Oh Dad..." Susan started to speak, but her father continued. 

"I know I was gone a lot because of the war, and that I was not the most hands-on father, but I need you to know that if I had any clue, even an ounce of an idea, that you were suffering, I would have done anything in my power to make it better." 

Susan pulled her father into a tight hug, unable to speak. How did one respond to that sort of confession? How could she tell him that it was not his fault he did not notice, for she had not wanted anyone to? All she could do was hold him tight, and whisper quietly. "I know dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." 

When the song ended, Susan's father took her hand and led her to where Caspian was. Giving her husband a smile, her father left the two of them. Caspian gently wiped the tears from her face. 

"Is everything alright?"

Susan smiled and she pulled him into a kiss. "Everything is perfect."

As the night went on, more dances were shared and more memories made. The couple left the reception to enjoy their honeymoon as the sun was just starting to rise, and they knew that in that moment nothing could ever separate them again. 

"I love you, my beautiful wife."

"And I love you, dear husband."


	16. Meeting a Lady Most Fair

Edmund, upon seeing his sister and Caspian leave for their honeymoon, began thinking of the best ways to tease them. He had known where Caspian's thoughts had gone before the wedding, and now that those two were off, he could have many ways to tease them, and make Peter uncomfortable in the process. He chuckled slightly, knowing now he could embarrass them most thoroughly.

However, there was a pang of loneliness that struck his heart, one that he couldn't hide even with all the jokes and playfulness. He was happy for his family being happy; happy Susan and Caspian had wed, happy that Lucy and Tumnus were happy with each other even if he might not understand their relationship, and happy that Peter and Elizabeth Jane were reunited even if they were acting as if they hadn't both been infatuated with the other back in England. But he was now alone, the odd one out. Somehow, it was always him.

Once, in England, he had a girlfriend, though they had lost touch. She had moved, and he had been terrible at replying to her letters once the distance between them grew to feel more of a hindrance than just a small setback. It had not been all that serious at first, started from a stupid joke he had made, but it had grown into something that he would near call love, and it was all he had to base what those around him were feeling off of. He thought of her often, when the memories of England were not a dreamy haze in his thought, pushed away with other thoughts. 

He was also not blind to his attraction to men as well, though that was a piece of him he did not share for fear of how others would react. In England, he was well aware of the attitudes on that sort of attraction, and so he never spoke of it even when the realization came to him. Men he would still let himself admire, but women he could openly love. That was safe, and could give him a child someday, which he did want. 

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of attraction and loneliness that had settled, he decided to take a stroll. The wedding was over, and people had stopped milling about the reception now that the bride and groom were off, so he figured he could slip away as well. Peter, Lucy, and their parents could take care of the cleaning, after all. He could always feign having drank too much if they said anything- he did, after all, have his flask on him for such an excuse as he had thought ahead.

Nature had always comforted him. Perhaps it was a connection- to the western woods- that helped his love for it grow. The trees who spoke were always pleasant, and those who did not made for shaded paths and hidden moments.

Pulling out his flask of Narnian wine, Edmund took a sip. The flavor here in True Narnia made it even more sweet, the fruit flavor rolling across his tongue pleasantly. He was unsure if one could get truly drunk in True Narnia, but he did know that one could feel the warmth of wine pool in their stomach and heat their cheeks. In loneliness, the warmth was a friend.

He would have taken another sip had he not heard the soft sound of crying. Uncertain if he should approach the sound, Edmund moved slowly towards it. Dryads cried at some things, as did other talking beasts, so it did not necessarily mean he would find another human. But he did.

Before him, a young woman with brunette hair was weeping, her arms covering her face as she leaned against a tree. Hearing Peter's lectures on chivalry in his mind, Edmund approached her slowly.

"Dear lady, whatever is the matter?"

"It is the anniversary of the day I was brought here many many years ago, and yet I am alone. All of those of my family did not believe in Aslan, and so they were not brought here." The young woman looked up to meet his gaze, and Edmund noticed her face was less tear-stained and red than he had imagined it would be after one cried as forcefully as she had. "Oh! You're King Edmund! I am so sorry, I did not mean to trouble you with my problems."

"It is no trouble at all, dear lady." He mentally rolled his eyes at himself for just how much he sounded as if he were one of the men in the tales of chivalry Peter told them when he read from novels based on the legend of King Arthur. "And might I inquire as to your name?"

"Kenidra." The woman offered softly, locking her gaze with Edmund's and lowering her lids slightly.

Edmund was not clueless when it came to flirtations, and he knew she was laying it on thick. She had shifted how she rested so her shape was more defined from his position, and she had brushed her hair back from her face while maintaining eye-contact with him. She had likely been hoping to be found by someone after the wedding let out and had used her sadness as a tool to lure someone in. He was not clueless, and he should have been a bit suspicious at her intentions, but for a brief moment Edmund allowed himself to flirt back, knowing nothing of her except her name and the fact he was lonely.

"Well then, Kenidra, if it would make you feel better, I am going for a stroll and would not mind some company. Would you like to join me?"

The young woman nodded and moved toward him quickly, brushing the few tears off her cheeks. "That would be lovely."

Edmund offered her his arm, which she quickly accepted. The two set off, chatting amiably as they walked. Edmund remained on guard with what he shared with her, still uncertain of her intentions, but he did loosen up and share enough about himself that she would not think him hiding anything of importance. It was a skill he had mastered in the Golden Age when Peter and his sisters had him out listening for information and gathering whispers and rumors that could be useful, and it had proved useful to him many times since.

When they were next parted and he had some time to think, he would look into her background, see what people knew about her and what the word was in regards to her family. After all, her name was not one he had heard before, not even in whispers, and while he did not know every soul in the land, or know of all of them for there were far too many, those who wandered this close to Cair Paravel he was normally aware of. Likely she had lived sometime close to the Last Battle, when Narnia had been destroyed, and he would be able to discover exactly who she was from speaking with Narnians from that time.

But until then, he would let himself enjoy a peaceful moment with a pretty girl.


	17. A Better Hiding Spot

Lucy smiled softly as she and Tumnus walked along the river, enjoying the peace that came from the soft sound of the running water and the chatter of talking animals as they passed them. As her siblings were all away- with Susan being off with Caspian on their honeymoon, Peter spending his time with Elizabeth Jane and her father, and Edmund speaking with a woman Lucy did not know- she found it easier to relax into her and Tumnus's routine, and she knew he felt more at ease when her brothers were not around. 

However, something had him nervous. Lucy knew him well enough to know that while he was keeping up a calm facade, he was anxious over something. She didn't want to pressure him into telling her, however, even though her curious nature was dying to know. When he wanted to talk about it, he would share the information with her. At least, she hoped he would.

Letting her thoughts wander, Lucy knew without a doubt that Elizabeth Jane had told Peter about her and Tumnus. She had caught Peter watching her from the corner of his eye, though he had not said anything to her, just left with Elizabeth and offered her a small smile when he passed. Was that his way of approving, or his way of trying to be supportive when he was not? Maybe Peter had said something to Tumnus to make him nervous? Or Edmund could have? Either one of her brothers could have decided to say something to him, to try and sway their relationship ship or even to just give Tumnus a brotherly warning to not break her heart, and therefore could be the cause of why he was acting so odd. 

There was one other possibility that could have him so nervous, though she dared not get her hopes up. He could, after all, be ready to propose, or to at least talk of the idea of marriage, and thus be nervous due to that. But he had said to take things slow, and she had agreed to do just that, so she knew it would be best not to push for that, or to get her hopes up. 

Still...

Lucy knew patience was not her greatest virtue. Some, like Tumnus, called her impatience 'eagerness' or 'curiosity' and found it endearing, but others like Edmund called it 'annoying' and would remind her that things happened at their own paces. She couldn't help the fact she wanted to know what was happening right away, or that if she knew something was a possibility that she wanted that thing to happen. Like a proposal.  Susan and Caspian got engaged rather quickly and married as fast as they could, and it was likely Peter would propose to Elizabeth Jane any day now when he felt himself guilty of being less than chivalrous, even if Elizabeth claimed there was nothing going on between them. If Tumnus didn't propose soon, did that mean that she would be the last to get married? Her mind began to tell her that Edmund would likely be married before her, even as single as he was, and she shook her head. Why did she have to be cursed to be the last for everything?

"Have I done something wrong?" Those words were meant to stay in her thoughts, but she quickly realized she spoke out-loud when Tumnus paused and turned to her. 

"Of course not! What would make you think that?"

Lucy shook her head. "Never mind, it was just a thought." She gave him a soft smile. "So, what should we do next? We could swim, or visit the beavers? Or we could even check in on the other Narnian royals who chose to renounce their titles by Aslan's wish so that my siblings could rule, like Tirian or Frank and his wife, if you want?"

"I think swimming sounds lovely. The weather today is warm, after all, and stopping by to visit people uninvited at this early hour of the day may appear rude. We could visit this evening if you'd like?" 

"Then we will swim now and see our friends later," Lucy said, already removing the outer layer of her gown so swimming would be easier. She wanted a bathing suit in the worst possible way, one that looked like the one Susan had gotten back in England, but also knew that it would be highly inappropriate by Narnian- and Peter's- standards for her to wear something that covered so very little, especially when in the company of someone she was not wed to. Yet, that is. It was already a bit of a scandal waiting to happen that she wore her shift as her suit, but as she was well-loved by her people, most who saw her swim as such just viewed it as an odd habit of hers instead of being an insult to decency that she swam in such an outfit with a dear companion of hers. "I'd like to see how Tirian is doing as he wasn't at the wedding."

"Nor was Corin." Tumnus removed his scarf and very carefully placed it on the bank of the water. 

Lucy shook her head before jumping into the water, enjoying the cooling effect it had as she waded to a spot where the water reached her shoulders. "Knowing him, the boy is probably lost in his own little world and didn't even realize the wedding was happening. I'm sure Cor and Lune will give him an earful about it, seeing as he and Susan were always so very close in the Golden Age."

"That boy harbored a crush on your sister, as did many men who came calling back then." Tumnus joined her in the water, casually avoiding mentioning how some of the suitors had come from far away to court Lucy back then as well. "When you left he- well, that's not something to dwell on, is it?"

Lucy noticed he was nervous again, though she was certain that this time it was from him fearing that talking about her leaving would make her upset. Or, she realized, it would cause him upset to think of how they all left in a moment that seemed so brief yet held so much significance, and as he was already anxious, she didn't want to make it worse by dwelling on that which pained him. "You're right, we can speak of something else."

The conversation shifted to lighter topics then lulled to a peaceful quiet, and Lucy's mind once again began to wander to necklaces and proposals. Susan's had been so sweet and sudden, and her wedding was so beautiful, that Lucy wanted that for herself. Her thought grew focused on her dream wedding, so much so that she didn't realize how much time had passed until Tumnus placed a hand on her shoulder and startled her from her thoughts. 

"If you wanted to visit some of our friends, we should probably get out so you can dry off."

Lucy reached and placed her hand on his. "Of course." 

Wading out of the water, Lucy reached down to grab the outer-layers of her gown when her eyes caught sight of something gleaming. Taking a few casual steps towards the spot, her eyes went wide as she saw the silver chain of a necklace.  

She felt her heart race. There was what she had been hoping for, what she so wanted, and it was right before her. So when would she get it? Was he planning on asking her soon? Or did he just pick it up to have on hand already? What did it look like? A million question rushed through her mind, but the only thought that stuck with her was of a proposal and the following wedding. 

Lucy knew this was a moment where having patience would be a good thing. After all, it was his question to ask, and it was he who wanted things to go slower and progress naturally. But she wanted to be married, and she wanted it to be him that she was married to! She loved him, he loved her, and she wanted the world to know it!

As she threw her dress on over her still-wet shift, she sent a few glances toward Tumnus, watching him. He had quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck, and no doubt had hidden the necklace inside one of the folds. He still looked anxious... and now that she knew what it was about, perhaps she could  _guide_  him to ask her? In her mind, she could hear Susan scolding her for this, and she could hear her own thought on the perfect proposal ringing out, but she pushed all that to the side. If he didn't propose soon, she'd ask him herself!  

 "So... you've been a bit nervous, and I didn't want to bring it up, but is there anything you wanted to ask me that's making you seem so anxious?" 

Tumnus's eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head. "Oh no, there's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

Lucy put her hands on her hips and gave him a large grin. "Just ask me to marry you already! I know you want to!"

It took Tumnus a few moments to finally respond, but when he did he let out a laugh. "Okay.  Lucy, this past year has only strengthened our relationship and brought us closer than I ever would have dared imagined. I was planning on asking you tomorrow after officially telling both your brothers of our relationship so that they didn't suspect we were hiding anything from them as they now do, but since you seem so eager, Lu,  I'll ask you now. Will you marry me?" He pulled the necklace out of his scarf and held it out. 

Lucy drew in a breath at the sight of it. A small lamppost charm with a tiny yellow topaz gem for the light was surrounded by intricate vines in the shape of a heart that held a pattern similar to her crown. "Oh Tumnus, yes! A thousand times yes!"

She grinned as he put the charm around her neck. The two then stood grinning at each other for a few moments, overcome with happiness. Lucy was so excited to be engaged, even if she had rushed the proposal by a day. She would have to wait for Susan to get back from her honeymoon to start planning the wedding, of course, but now that it was in the future she could barely contain her excitement!

"Say, how did you know I was going to propose?"

Lucy simply reached out and fixed his scarf as the two set off to share their news, eyes shining playfully. "You really need to find a better hiding spot!"


	18. Unexpected Surprise

Two months after Susan and Caspian's wedding, Edmund was out gathering information. He had learned something of interest about his sister's unexpected wedding guest, and had been following a lead on it ever since. Someone had claimed to have seen Lilliandith at the exact moment she would have been interrupting the wedding, and from what he could tell, the source was a verifiable one. More than one person had seen her- the question was now how she was in two places at once.

Eustace and Jill were helping him gather information on this strange occurrence. The two had first been approached by Rilian, who had fears that something was amiss with his mother after her actions. Apparently, he had visited with her only a day before, and she had nothing but well-wishes for Caspian and Susan. This left him wondering if perhaps there was a darker force at work...

"Edmund! Good cousin, how are you?" Eustace greeted him with a handshake as he reached the small home in which Jill and Eustace lived. It was a small home they shared, the two wed simply for the sake of the companionship that came from it more so than from any sense of romantic or physical love. Neither wished to marry anyone else, so they married each other so they could have the freedom to spend their days doing whatever they pleased without anyone wondering as to why. "Didn't bring that lady that you were friends with?"

Edmund knew he meant Kenidra, and the Just King grimaced. "I discovered the woman to not only be wed, but a mother as well. Aslan told me her family is here in True Narnia, and as I now know such, I have severed ties with her, which she did not take well."

"I'm sorry to hear she was deceitful," Jill spoke, joining the two. "I hope it doesn't pain your heart too much. But, on a much happier note,  I also hear congratulations are in order for your younger sister."

Edmund smiled. "She's happy as can be, and impatiently waiting for Susan and Caspian to return so she can get Su helping her with the wedding. I'm also sure she'd love to have your assistance, Jill." 

"You don't need to tack on an invite for me just because you mentioned the other ladies of the family are getting together, Edmund. I wouldn't be offended as we aren't all that close. Besides," Jill laughed, "I'm not sure how much help I could be. My knowledge of cloths and floral arrangements is much lesser than Eustace's. He'd be of much more help."

"I doubt I'd be a welcome rooster at the hen party, even if my advice would be helpful." Eustace said. "But we've gotten quite off-topic now. You wanted to know what we last spoke to Rilian about, correct?"

Edmund nodded. "Did anything he say seem as if he were perhaps hiding something, or had any doubts as to if it were truly his mother that caused the interruption?" 

"Had any... You and I both know Lilliandith, and that was her, Edmund." Eustace shook his head. "But I'll humor your suspicion. Rilian mentioned only that he feared his mother had been under the influence of a force like the one that had once taken his mind."

"Do you think it could be a witch at work?" Edmund pressed his cousin for an answer, though Jill spoke. 

"It didn't feel like magic was at work when she was at the wedding. It just seemed as if she were upset and hurt."

Edmund snorted in slight irritation. "I gathered that much. But at-"

"Sir Eustace, Lady Jill." A voice interrupted Edmund, the speaker calling out having clearly not heard Edmund speaking. "I need King Edmund to please join me. Aslan has asked for him."

"Why Reepicheep!" Eustace grinned widely. "It is good to see you. When you have a moment, you should really stop by. Jill's been working on her swordsmanship, and I'm sure having a master such as yourself assist her would be of much more help to her than I could ever be."

Reepicheep beamed at the praise and gave a little bow. "I would be honored to assist her. But now, I really must see to King Edmund meeting with Aslan." 

"Of course. I'll look forward to seeing you, dear friend. Be well until we next meet, cousin." 

"You as well." Edmund waved to Eustace and Jill and followed after the mouse. "So, why is Aslan asking for me?"

"Your sister and Caspian are on their way back towards Cair Paravel, and Aslan requested the family be there to greet them." 

Edmund grinned mischievously. "Oh, this will be fun."

Pushing the thoughts of mystery surrounding Lilliandith from his mind, Edmund was reminded of all the ways that he could tease his sister and brother-in-law. He had not forgotten about that but had instead come up with the perfect question to state in front of the whole family to best embarrass the two. It was much easier for him to think of embarrassing them than it was to imagine him ever saying such things to Lucy, whose engagement he and Peter were still coming to terms with. They had readily congratulated the couple, but it was still hard for either of them to understand the relationship. But so long as Lucy was happy, they would be happy for her. 

When he arrived, Lucy and Tumnus had already begun chatting with the Great Lion, while Peter and Elizabeth Jane seemed to be in a deep discussion of something about a book from England. Aslan seemed amused at Lucy's animated words, and Edmund knew that while Aslan would never say it, He held Lucy in a special regard. 

"- and when Susan gets back, we can start planning right away!" Edmund caught just the end of her words. 

"Settle, dear heart. This is exciting, I know, but you must remember to not get overworked about it." Aslan gently reminded her.

Lucy nodded, though it was more absent-minded than one of taking the words to heart. Aslan chuckled slightly as Lucy's face split into a grin, her words fast. "Oh I see them! Susan! Caspian! Over here!"

Edmund grinned as Caspian and Susan reached their small gathering. His sister looked relaxed and beyond joyful, and his best friend looked as if he were the happiest man in the land. Edmund would have said something teasing right then, had he not noticed Susan's eyes widen. Following her gaze, he knew then that she saw Lucy's necklace. 

"Oh Lu!" Susan grinned, pulling her sister into a hug. "This is so wonderful! Congrats!"

Lucy grinned, and held onto Susan for a few more seconds before letting go. "I'm so excited! You can help we with planning right away now that your back!"

Susan laughed. "Were you this impatient with the proposal, or is it just with the planning?"

"I... sort of found the necklace before he could propose... and told him to ask me."

Now that Edmund hadn't known. That shifted how he viewed things now, knowing it was hard to tell Lucy that it wasn't the right time for something once she had her mind on it. He had been worried Tumnus wanted to keep the relationship quiet so he could speed things up, but now that he thought about it, Tumnus had probably wanted to take things slow, and it was Lucy wanting things to progress at the super speed Susan and Caspian's relationship had. 

Susan shook her head. "Oh Lucy, you didn't!"

"She did." Tumnus spoke, sending her an affectionate glance. "I wanted to speak with Edmund and Peter first, but Lu thought the sooner I proposed, the better."

Peter laughed. "Oh Lu..."

"As much fun as this talk of Lucy and her impatient proposal has been," Edmund interrupted, knowing this would be a great time to bring up the one thing he wanted to, "I believe we did all gather here because Susan and Caspian just returned from their honeymoon. Since I'm sure you two had plenty of opportunities, did you bring me back a niece or nephew?"

Susan's face flushed and Caspian suddenly found the ground very interesting, while the rest of the family groaned. 

"Really, Ed?" Lucy shook her head. 

Peter gave him a pointed look. "I'm sure they didn't return to talk of such things."

"Well, actually..." Aslan spoke, and Edmund was suddenly reminded that he just made that slightly questionable joke in front of the Great Lion himself. 

Caspian and Susan both glanced towards the Lion. 

"Actually, what?" Caspian spoke quietly, and the entire family seemed to pause as they focused on Aslan. 

Aslan smiled at the couple. "Congratulations. This is a union blessed by myself and my Father, and due to this, there has been a change in True Narnia, allowing the conception of children. Susan is pregnant, and this pregnancy will produce the first offspring born in True Narnia."

All eyes went to the couple. 


End file.
